Wattman's Institution for Powerful Individuals
by Skitteez
Summary: After a strange letter arrives from Wattman's Institution for Powerful Individuals, Markiplier discovers that he has a gene that gives him special powers! He travels to WIPI to discover and learn to harness his new ability. But when he gets there who, or what, is awaiting him? (Mark, Yami, Pewdiepie, Cry, Ken, Sky, Bajan, and more!) I own nothing except for OCs and WIPI.
1. Chapter 1: Decisions

** Hi guys! Just wanted to welcome you to the story before you start reading. This is my first fanfic so if there are any major problems with it, that's probably why. I will be accepting ****constructive ****criticism, ideas, and questions. Just so you know everything in italics are thoughts by the character. I'm so excited to start writing for you guys and I'm so happy that you're reading my fanfic! This story is going to be great! Thanks again, and I'll see you on the other side!**

Nothing, nothing was all he felt. Mark heard nothing, felt nothing, he can't even tell if he is upside down or not. As Mark slowly opened his eyes, he saw that a seemingly endless expanse of churning, deep blue surrounded him. His mouth instinctively opened to breath, but he only received a gush of water that filled it. Panic and adrenaline coursed through his veins as he helplessly flailed around, searching for the surface. But every direction he looked, only infinite blue ocean greeted him. Marks' lungs were screaming for air and the previously blue ocean was beginning to turn black. As his body stopped moving and everything was starting to go numb, he saw something… a dot in the distance. In Mark's last moments of consciousness, he peered his eyes toward the speck. It seemed to possess a humanoid figure that was suffering the same fate as him. The darkness then came crashing upon Mark and he finally lost consciousness.

Mark woke with a start and gasped for air, thankful that he could finally breath. Sitting up in his bed, he realized that he was still in his bedroom. _It was just that damn nightmare again._ Mark wiped his hand over his face, removing the sweat that had accumulated there. As he glanced over at the calendar that hung on the wall across his room, Mark's blood ran cold. The date read September 17, 2013… but it wasn't the date that had scared him. There was a red circle around the day and a note that read WIPI. _Wattman's Institution for Powerful Individuals._ Marks' eyes fixed upon the envelope that rested on his dresser beside his bed. It contained an enrollment letter from WIPI and a plane ticket. The letter had mysteriously arrived a couple months prior. It explained that while scanning his blood from his last doctor's appointment, they had discovered a special gene that only certain individuals possessed. This gene seemed to give special powers to whoever had it. Not immediately of course, that's where WIPI comes in. Their goal is to teach these unique people to discover and use their powers properly. When reading the letter for the first time, Mark thought it was a bunch of bullhonky! He even considered chucking it before he finished reading it. But as he read on, the symptoms of having the gene were the same symptoms he has been experiencing lately. And to top it all off, there was a fucking official stamp of the school and signature of the principal! Mark sighed… _Even after that letter arrived I still didn't believe it. If it weren't for the emergency doctors appointment afterwards I wouldn't have even considered going._ During the appointment, the doctor went over the symptoms that had been listed in the letter. Strangely, though, whenever Mark brought up the subject of his actual powers or when he would get them, his doctor would quickly change the subject. As if he was scared to talk about it. Near the end of the long discussion, the doctor highly recommended that Mark attend the school. But while saying this, the doctors' words had a bitter twang at the end of them. Like when a little kid has to apologize to someone but they don't want to. Mark shook it off as nothing. _He was probably just having a bad day. _Mark turned and picked up the letter and stared at the pictures of the campus and dorms. _They do have pretty nice dorm rooms. And if my roommate isn't a total douche I can still record videos. But… _he thought _ill be leaving everything behind for a place I know next to nothing about! _Mark pondered this for what seemed like eternity, and while still in his pajamas. As he came to his final decision, he sighed and muttered to himself "Well, I better get packing then."

**Well there you go! That was the first chapter, and sorry if it was too short. The upcoming ones are going to be longer so don't worry my pretties! I hope you dudes are liking it so far and don't forget to leave your input! I'm going to try and upload a chapter every other day (it may be more or less often depending on how much I write). So I'll check you dudes later! Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Journey

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter! By the way, the characters in the story pronounce WIPI like Wi-Fi but with a P. It's just too much to say Wattman's Institution for Powerful Individuals every time. Ain't nobody got time for that! Anyways, here you go! See you guys on the other side! Peace!**

Mark read off the list one last time to make sure he had everything. _Cloths? Check. Toiletries? Check. Miscellaneous? Check. Electronics? _He motioned toward the second suitcase that composed entirely of wires, charges, his computer, and other electronic devices. _That's gonna be a bitch to get through security. _He took a quick shower, and then threw on his Markiplier shirt, a white sweatshirt over it, and some jeans. Mark grabbed his enrollment letter, plane ticket, and both suitcases and opened his front door to leave. He felt a cool breeze brush his face, and then realized. _Shit! My glasses!_ He was so busy and worried that he almost forgot the one thing that helped him see! Mark face palmed himself then ran back inside to his bedroom. He picked up his glasses from the dresser, put them on, and stopped in the doorway to take a last sentimental look at his room. _Man I'm gonna miss this place. _He was going to miss his desk the most. It's where he has spent hours recording, editing, and uploading videos to his beloved channel. Mark took one last sigh and left his residence with his entire luggage.

Now outside, he waved down a taxi and rode to the nearest airport. It was a pretty long ride there, so he had time to think. Then the thought hit him. _What will my classmates be like?_ Mark never considered how his peers would treat him. Will some people recognize me? Will they even like me? In his videos he appears very outgoing and social, but when it came to school Mark tended to be a bit shy. _I guess ill just hope for the best. _He rested his head on the window of the taxi. His reoccurring nightmare had woken him up pretty early on a weekend so he was very tired. All that packing and stress didn't help either. Marks' eyes slowly closed and he allowed the soft purring of the taxi to lull him into a deep sleep.

"Excuse me sir, wake up. We're at the airport now." Marks' eyes shot open and he looked out the car window of the taxi. They were in the unloading section of the airport. He rubbed his tired eyes and muttered a groggy "Thanks man." Mark pulled out his wallet and paid the taxi driver before unloading his bags and walking into the airport. He walked through the crowds of people to the security line. As expected, his electronics bag was a big hold up. Mark had to apologize to countless people for holding up the busy area. It even went so far that he had to be pulled aside and questioned in a separate room. The security officer asked questions like "What do you do? Where are you going? What are you going to use this equipment for?" The entire time Mark felt as if his heart was going to explode out of his chest. At the end of the questioning, one security guard mentioned to the other "He doesn't look like a terrorist anyways". _Well that was a bit racist. _But after they released him, Mark was just happy to get out of that room.

Mark had to race to his designated gate (A28) to make sure that he wouldn't miss his flight. Only two minutes after he arrived at the gate, a women's voice came over the intercom. It dryly announced, "Gate A28 is now boarding, I repeat, gate A28 is now boarding." Mark stood up and rolled his bags to the now growing line to board the plane. The line slowly inched forward and after 5 minutes (To Mark it felt like 5 hours) he pulled out his plane ticket from the envelope, had it scanned, and before he knew it, Mark was stepping on the plane. He never particularly liked airplanes, it was cramped and the air was always cold and stale. He proceeded to store his two bags in the overhead compartment and sat down in the window seat. Thankfully, the airplane wasn't very crowded and better yet, no on sat next to Mark! So he had the entire row to himself! As the plane took off, another intriguing thought crossed his mind. _This whole situation is about me having some "power". What the hell is it!? When will it happen? How will it appear? It would be awesome to fly! _Mark's mind was being filled with crazy powers that he could have. _Invisibility, super strength, super speed, ninja reflexes, heat vision! Wait, heat vision wouldn't work very well with playing video games… how about telekinesis!_ He eventually ran out of cool superpowers and pulled out his Nintendo DS. Mark popped in Pokémon Pearl Version and turned it on. While playing, he noticed a women (She appeared to be in her 30's) smirking at him in his peripheral vision. _Probably surprised that a 24-year-old is playing Pokémon on his Nintendo DS. _Mark chuckled to himself and workedon leveling up his Pokémon for the duration of the flight.

Mark's stomach clenched up as the plane landed. _Take-offs are fine, but I fucking hate the landings! _The plane arrived at its gate and people were finally allowed to grab their bags and get off the plane. _I can't wait to breath fresh air again! The directions in the letter said that all new students need to meet in the parking lot section B. I'll grab a snack to eat and then head over there. _Mark made a beeline to the nearest vending machine. He instantly recognized one of the snacks and bought it from the vending machine. _Takis! These things are the shit! _Mark began to roll his suitcases through the hoards of people and towards the B parking lot, while also stuffing his face with Takis. He walked through the automatic doors and out into the huge parking lot. The sound of people excitingly chattering entered Marks' ears. Turning to the right he saw a group of people clustered in front of a large school bus. _Well, here goes nothing. _But as he got closer to the group, he could distinguish each individual voice and face. Mark's mouth hung open and he stopped in his tracks in shock when he realized who else was enrolled to WIPI.

**Ooooooo, cliffhanger! Sorry I just had to XD. Sorry for the long and boring chapter, it'll get interesting in chapter 3. Don't worry; I'm working on the next chapter now. If you guys are getting bored with the entire story having just Mark in it, more people are going to be introduced in the next chapter. So you'll just have to wait and see! Anyways, bye guys :D!**


	3. Chapter 3: New and Old Friends

** Hey guys. Here is Chapter 3. See you guys on the other side! Enjoy!**

Mark rubbed his exhausted eyes to make sure they weren't playing tricks on him. Nope, these people were actually there. He recognized the man in the middle of the group first. His smooth, blonde hair and Swedish accent was obviously Pewdiepie's. Next to him was his girlfriend, Marzia. They were both chatting excitingly to none other than Cinnamontoastken! Mark could recognize his curly brown hair and southern accent anywhere! He noticed that a couple feet away, a man and woman (both with British accents) were talking and laughing. They were Yamimash and Minx! Relief washed over Mark. _Thank God. I have some of my friends as classmates! _There were a lot of other students standing around them, but Mark didn't immediately distinguish any of the other students. From a distance, Felix saw Mark and yelled "Hey it's Mark!" Felix ran over to Mark and gave him a brofist.

"How's it going man? I didn't know that you were going to attend WIPI!" Felix yelled enthusiastically.

"Well I wasn't really sure until this morning. I had no idea that all of these other Youtubers were coming!" Mark said.

"Anyways, come load your luggage onto the bus and talk with everyone! We have a couple more minutes since we're waiting for the last few students to show up." Felix explained.

"Ok." Felix led Mark to the bus where the side compartment was open and was about half filled with various suitcases. _This is the first time seeing Felix in person, but I feel like I already know him._ Felix stared down at Marks' two bags.

"You have almost as much luggage as Marzia!" Felix laughed.

"Shut up!" Mark laughed and jokingly shoved Felix to the side "The second bag is for my electronics." Pewds helped Mark put his bags in the bus. He almost fell over trying to pick up the second suitcase.

"Mark is your computer made of bricks?!" Felix huffed.

"Maybe, and be gentle! My computer is like my child!" Mark chuckled. After the two Youtubers finished loading Marks' bags onto the bus, they returned to the group of people. Mark smiled and waved to Marzia and Ken first.

"Hi guys!" Mark beamed.

"Oh you must be Mark! Its nice to finally meet you!" Marzia put out her hand and Mark shook it happily.

"Oh h-hey boss." Ken stuttered, doing the voice he did in their Viscera Cleanup Detail collaboration. Mark shook Ken's hand as well. For the first couple of minutes the four talked about the trip to get there. After Ken finished his story about a very rude flight attendant, Mark finally brought up what had been on his mind the entire trip.

"So, since you guys are all here. I'm guessing that you have the gene too." Mark said. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Do you guys know how these powers even work?" Mark pressed. The other three muttered "Nope". _Figures, I guess they'll explain more when we get there… hopefully. _Mark left the three to chat amongst themselves and walked over to Yami and Minx. Yami noticed him coming and his eyes lit up.

"Hi Ma'k!" Yami greeted him in his British accent. Minx waved to Mark and said "Hey Mark!"

"Do you guys know how this whole power situation works?" He wanted to cut to the chase and ask the other two Youtubers if they knew what is going on. Unfortunately, Yami and Minx both shook their heads.

"I was about to ask you guys the same thing." Minx explained. Mark sighed and rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"I bet they'll explain everything when we get there! Don't you worry Ma'k!" Yami reassured Mark and patted him on the back. Mark grunted a 'thank you'.

"Me and Yami are gonna get on the bus to get the best seats. Do you want to come with us?" Minx asked.

"Nah, I think I'm going to stay out here for a little while longer. I'm going to talk a little bit more with everyone." Yami and Minx shrugged their shoulders and hopped on the huge school bus. For the first time, Mark got the chance to really look at all the individual people in the crowd. He spotted Marzia, Felix, and Ken at the edge of the group. But then he noticed a small circle of people. They looked familiar so he inconspicuously walked towards them. The group consisted of 4 guys that looked like they were in their early 20s. Except one of them that had an "emo" haircut, he looked a bit younger than the other 3. Then he got close enough that he could hear their conversation.

"Buttscratchah!" all of them exclaimed at once. Then Mark realized why they looked familiar. _Wait… is that… Sky? _Mark noticed him by his brown, curly hair and hilarious voice. One by one he remembered the other men in the group. _Deadlox…Jerome…Bajan. Holly crap! I didn't know that Minecraft Youtubers were here! _Mark never considered himself a Minecraft Youtuber even though he made Drunk Minecraft videos, but he was somewhat familiar with people who were. He didn't watch a whole lot of their videos but when he stumbled upon them, Mark thought they were hysterical. Mark slowly built up the courage, and waited for the right time to talk to them.

"Hey, are you guys Sky, Jerome, Bajan, and Deadlox?" Mark waved to them. They turned towards him and their eyes lit up. Mark could tell they recognized him; it was the same look people gave him at Comic Con when they saw him.

"Hey! You must be Markiplier! It's cool to meet you man! We all love your Drunk Minecraft videos." Sky held out his hand and Mark shook it.

"Thanks man!" Mark beamed.

"We were just talking about…uh…u-"

"Buttscratchahs?" Mark guessed and chuckled. All the guys in the group laughed and they all started to talk about Drunk Minecraft for a couple of minutes. Then a tall, blonde man in his late 30s started to talk to the group.

"Ok guys, we have…" The man glanced down on the clipboard he was holding "one more person to arrive until we leave for the school. So be prepared to climb on the bus soon." Sky, Bajan, Jerome, Deadlox, and Mark all looked back to each other.

"I wonder who the last person is going to be" Jerome wondered.

"It's probably someone we don't know so it donz matter." Bajan shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm just happy that we're finally gonna leave. Maybe once we get there we'll find out what's going on here." Deadlox said. Just as Deadlox finished his sentence, the doors to the parking lot opened and a rolling of suitcases was heard. Everyone turned toward the opened doors and Mark's breath caught in his throat. The person standing in the doorway seemed to be a man in his 20s with chocolate brown hair, a green hoodie, and jeans. But the most distinguishable feature that this man possessed was a white, ceramic mask that hid his entire face.

**Hope you like it so far! Check back in in two days if you're liking the story so far! Thanks! Bye :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Arrival

**Hey guys! Welcome to chapter 4! Enjoy!**

The man walked over to the bus, loaded his bags, and turned to the blonde man with the clipboard.

"Sorry for being late" The newcomer apologized. The man nodded and wrote something down in his clipboard. _Is that really…?_ Mark sauntered over to the new student.

"Is that you? Cry?" The man turned around and acknowledged Mark.

"Oh hey Mark! Yep it's really me." Cry gestured towards himself. _This is insane! Cry is the guy that you just don't meet, but yet he's standing right in front of me!_ Mark was so astonished that Cry was starting to look at him weirdly.

"Are you ok dude?" Cry asked. Mark shook his head and focused back on the conversation.

"Yeah, it's just I never thought that I would get to see you in person!" Cry chuckled and was suddenly turned around by someone.

"CRY! IT'S REALLY YOU!" Felix yelled so loud that everyone in the group was starting to look at him funny. He gave Cry a brofist and started rambling about how cool it was to see him in person. Eventually, Ken and Marzia joined the conversation. But only a few minutes passed when the blonde clipboard man started talking to the entire group again.

"Ok guys, all students have arrived and been accounted for. Everyone board the bus and we'll be on our way to the school." Everybody started to crowd the bus doors to get in. Mark could see through one of the bus windows that Yami and Minx were laughing because they got on the bus first. When he got inside the bus, he spotted all the other Youtubers in the way back. Joining them, he sat down next to Cry (Authors Note: To understand where everyone is sitting on the bus, imagine yourself inside the bus and facing the front of it. In the very back right are Mark and Cry. Ahead of them are Yami and Minx. Ahead of Yami and Minx are Mitch and Jerome. Marzia and Felix are sitting in the back left row. Ahead of them is Ken, and ahead of Ken are Adam and Deadlox.).

"Can we talk for a minute about WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON WITH ALL THIS SHIT ABOUT SPECIAL GENES AND POWERS?" Cry yelled. Everyone jumped at Cry's unexpected and loud outburst.

"So… none of you guys have any idea what exactly is going on?" Mark asked the group. All of them shook their heads in unison. Both Cry and Mark sat back and huffed in aggravation. Yami and Minx turned around in their seats, which were one row ahead of them.

"Well it could be worse, we could've all been separated or only one of us could have gone." Yami said.

"Yeah, at least we are all together!" Minx agreed. As the last student boarded the bus, the blonde clipboard guy grabbed his seat, and the bus started moving.

"So, are we going to tell our fans about what's happening?" Pewds mentioned. The other Youtubers glanced at each other. Team Crafted all turned around in their seats as well (Author's Note: Yes I know it's not the full team but whenever I'm talking about all of them I'll call them it to save time and space).

"I don't think we should, or at least I'm not going to tell anyone." Sky stated.

"I'm with Adam on this one, this doesn't seem like the kind of thing we should be telling thousands of people." Deadlox agreed.

"Plus what if this is some sort of government secret? If word gets out to a lot of people we could be in big trouble." Marzia said. Suddenly, fear and concern flashed in everyone's eyes. _What if this is some sort of weird conspiracy? Are we going to be experimented on like aliens? Will we ever get back home? _Mark thought. He opened his mouth to voice his concerns, but he quickly closed it. _I don't want to scare everyone too much; we are all stressed out as it is. Plus they're probably thinking the same things. _The rest of the long ride, the Youtubers tried to lift their spirits with more uplifting talk. They talked about upcoming video games. Mark, Pewds, and Yami were excited about some upcoming indie horror games that they were planning on recording. Throughout that conversation Sky had to cup his ears because he was terrified of horror games (even if they were in Minecraft). As expected, the group in the back was the loudest and laughter was heard almost the entire bus ride. The Youtubers briefly talked about funny pairings they have heard of.

"Hahaha! Yeah I definitely ship Merome!" Mark impersonated fangirls with a high-pitched, girly voice with fancy hand gestures. The entire group laughed hysterically. Jerome leaned over and hugged Mitch.

"I wuv you biggums!" Jerome jokingly yelled. Mitch then laughed so hard that his face turned a bright red and tears of laughter ran down his face. For the first time in weeks, Mark felt at ease. He was so thankful that he had his friends here with him. And he agreed with Yami. _I guess it could be worse. _Hours passed by but it seemed like minutes to Mark. The sun was starting to descend towards the horizon and the sky had an orange tinge by the time the school was first spotted. Mark looked out the window and saw the huge campus in the distance. He could tell that it was built with bricks that were crimson and gray shades. There also was a huge field that surrounded the buildings. But he also noticed a courtyard to one side of the school that occasionally Mark noticed sparks of light emitting from the open space. The bus turned off of the main road that it was driving on and drove onto a long, dirt road that led straight to the school. The other Youtubers took a break from their chatting to marvel at the schools size and exquisite architecture.

"Its so… beautiful!" Marzia sighed.

"Its so big!" Jerome yelled.

"Hahaha, that's what she said dude!" Deadlox chimed. The bus came to a quick, screeching stop. Mark wasn't prepared for this sudden stop and flung forward into the seat in front of him. Thankfully, the cushions kept his face from hurting as it collided with the seat. As he hit the seat, Mark heard a dull crack.

"Dude, are you ok?" Cry asked with a hint of a snicker in his tone. Mark felt his face for any scratches and cuts._ Good, no injuries. _As his fingers grazed over the bridge of his glasses, he felt an unnatural bend in the frame. _Shit! My glasses broke!_

"Yeah I'm ok, but my glasses broke." Mark sighed.

"That's ok dude, I bet you can get a teacher to fix it for you. This is a special school after all." Cry suggested. Mark rubbed his glasses and stood up, as other students were also starting to depart from the bus. Everyone was standing in a big cluster outside the huge, black school gates. The gate wore a golden seal that said, in beautiful calligraphy, WIPI. Mark walked to the group and stood in between Yami and Cry. Both of them looked excited and nervous. Then, a woman appeared in front of the cluster. She seemed to be in her late 50s with a light blue button up jacket, a matching light blue skirt, and brown (with some white strands) hair that was done up in a bun. _She must be the principal. _

"Hello new students! My name is Ms. Wattman I am your principal. I would like to be the first to say… welcome to Wattman's Institution for Powerful Individuals!"

**Sup guys, sorry it took four chapters for them to actually arrive at the school. Its just build up so don't worry. Remember, don't be afraid to message me your opinions. Tell me what you like and don't like about the story so far (These are the beginning chapters so it's supposed to be boring, but it will get interesting eventually!). Don't be afraid to criticize, I will most likely tailor the story to your needs if I think it's necessary. Also you can suggest ideas and if I really like them I'll try and incorporate it into the story. I want to make sure I'm writing what you guys want to read. Questions are also deeply appreciated and I will answer them at the end of every chapter (If I get any). Check you guys later, bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: The First Day

**Sup guys! Hope you are enjoying the story so far! And don't forget to leave input on what you like or don't like! Enjoy!**

The huge gates swung open and the new students were greeted with a gorgeous view of the school. Just behind the gate was a walkway that was lined with shrubs. At the end of the long path was a grand, concrete fountain. Beyond the fountain was a large, brick arch that seemed to lead to the center courtyard. The group was flabbergasted by the magnificence of the school. Ms. Wattman let the new students observe the front of the campus for a couple moments more, and then continued talking.

"I would like to introduce you all to Mr. Wells. He is your new guidance counselor and will help you with your class and dorm assignments." Ms. Wattman explained. Then the blonde clipboard man stepped next to her and waved at the group.

"I'm glad to see you all here." Mr. Wells beamed. _So_ _that's what his name was. _Then, Ms. Wattman suddenly stepped to the side. A girl was walking along the main walkway towards the cluster of new students. She looked about Mark's age and had long, jet-black hair that fell over her shoulders. A part of her pin-straight hair fell over half of her right eye. Matter of fact, her eyes were a deep, sparkling emerald color. The middle of the part of the hair that fell over her eye was streaked with electric blue. She wore a white shirt with a plaid blue and green shirt draped over it. The girl had skinny jeans on and rocked a pair of light blue converse. Mark's muscles tensed up as she arrived next to Ms. Wattman.

"And this is our most prized student, Sapphire. She will give you all the grad tour of the campus. So treat her with respect, she has a lot of authority in this institution." Ms. Wattman gestured toward Sapphire.

"Hey guys, welcome to WIPI. I'm Sapphire, but you can call me Saph for short. I guess I'll lead you guys around the school. Lets get started." Saph introduced herself. She started to lead the group into the front courtyard and as they walked she talked about the school.

"WIPI isn't an extremely old school, today will be it's 10th year in operation. The old looking architecture of the school was the design plans of our founder Ms. Wattman." Saph explained. _That's why it looks so old, yet new in a weird sort of way. _Saph guided the group through the arch and into the center courtyard. The ground was paved with concrete bricks and in the middle of the area was a bronze statue of a panther sitting with it's tail around its' legs and gazing off into the distance. _Wow! It's so detailed; even the whiskers are there! _The pedestal under the beautiful statue had a plaque that said WIPI on it.A square wall surrounded the center courtyard. Each side of the wall had an arch in the middle, which lead to three other buildings. Saph stopped in front of the statue of the panther and turned to face the group.

"To your right are the girl dorms, to your left are the boys dorms, and straight ahead of you are the classrooms and offices." Saph motioned to each of the buildings.

"Now everyone, listen up because Mr. Wells it going to call out your dorm assignments. After you are called up go grab your luggage and report to your rooms. You can stay in your rooms for the remainder of the night or go and explore the campus." Ms. Wattman called. Mr. Wells made his way to the front of the cluster of students, who were chatting excitingly among themselves, and took out his clipboard. Mark could have sworn that Yami and Cry could hear his heart beating rapidly.

"Ladies first as always. Room 1: Minx and Marzia." Mr. Wells called out. Minx and Marzia high-fived and headed towards bus to retrieve their belongings. _Lucky! I hope I get someone I know. Anyone that I was a friend with is fine. _Mark didn't listen to the rest of the girl room assignments since he was wondering who would be living with him.

"Ok, now its time for the boy room assignments." Mark snapped out of his dazed state and focused back on Mr. Wells. His hands shook with anticipation as the first few names were called. Mark didn't know any of them so he didn't care. Then Mr. Wells began to call the names of his friends.

"Room 251: Adam and Deadlox." Sky and Deadlox high-fived and walked back to the bus.

"Room 252: Mitch and Jerome."

"Yeah buddy!" Jerome exclaimed. Both Minecrafters made their way to get their things. _I should be coming up soon. _

"Room 253: Felix and Ken."

"Yay! Ken!" Pewds yelled and gave Ken a brofist. _Well there is only Yami, Cry, and I left. That means one of us isn't going to be with someone they know! What if it's me?! _Mark's heart skipped a beat as he heard his name being called.

"Room 254 is able to hold three people so Mark, Aaron, and Cry will be staying there." Mark let himself relax and gave Yami and Cry a high-five.

"I guess we're gonna live together Ma'k, and you too Cry!" Yami happily smiled.

"Awwww yeah! So much fun will be had!" Cry yelled. All three of them made their way to the bus to get their luggage. They had to travel up the stairs since their room was on the second floor, which wasn't very helpful with Mark's heavy suitcase. The three Youtubers finally made it to their room, though they were very tired from lugging their stuff up the long stairway. Mark grabbed his key, which was previously stashed in his pocket and unlocked the door to his dorm.

"Well, here goes nothing" Mark smiled to Yami and Cry. The door was pushed open and the three guys walked into their dorm. It was pretty nice; to the direct left of them was the door to the bathroom. Past the door was a pair of bunk beds. Past the beds was a closet and across the room to the right from the closet was the third bed. Parallel to the closet was a door that leads to a small office. _This is pretty nice for a dorm room!_

"I call top bunk!" Yami basically threw himself against the ladder that lay against the bed frame.

"Ok, ok Yami you can have the top bunk, I'll grab the bottom if you don't mind Mark."

"Whatever floats your boat Cry." Mark chuckled. Yami, Mark, and Cry spent the rest of the evening unpacking and getting comfy. By the time they were all settled in, it had been dark outside for a while.

"We should probably get to bed now, it's getting pretty late and I don't know about you guys but I'm pooped." Cry yawned.

"Yeah I'm gonna go hit the hay too. I'm too tired to explore the campus. We can all do that in the morning." Yami crawled over to the ladder and climbed up onto his bed. Mark was too exhausted to reply and just nodded before throwing himself under the sheets of his bed. All three guys were too tired to worry about putting on pajamas and they just slept in their cloths. Just before Mark drifted off into sleep, a thought struck him. _That Saph girl we met today looked oddly familiar, I wonder if I've seen her before. _He brushed off the thought and let the soft bed and Cry's rhythmic snoring soothe him into sleep.

**Well there you go! I'm still trying to figure out how to incorporate Saph into the story. I am more than happy to accept your ideas and opinions! Your reviews, favorites, and follows make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! I love all of you guys! BTW I'm uploading this while watching Markiplier's livestream for . His livestreams are always amazing! Anyway, see you on the other side, bye! **


	6. Chapter 6: First Impressions

**Behold the majestic chapter 6! It is much longer than my regular chapters so this is my special gift to you guys! Enjoy my biggums!**

"All new students report to the gym for an assembly in half and hour, I repeat, all new students report to the gym for an assembly. Thank you" Mark, Yami, and Cry were pulled out of sleep by the sound of Ms. Wattman over the intercom. Mark stretched and yawned. _I hope they'll finally explain what's going to happen to us here. _

"Morning sleeping beauty!" Cry yanked the covers off Marks bed, and Mark whined a little in response. Yami slowly climbed down from his bed as Mark basically crawled out of his. All three men looked at each other, noticing their cloths were wrinkled from sleeping in them.

"We… should probably change before we go to that assembly." Yami scratched the back of his neck and chuckled lightly. He sauntered over to the dresser, grabbed his cloths, and locked himself in the bathroom. Mark lightly knocked on the closed bathroom door.

"You know you don't have to go in there to change right? We're all guys here."

"Um… yeah I-I know. It's just…that…umm… I have to go to the bathroom and I might as well change in here too." Yami stuttered.

"Yeah, fine, whatever." Mark could tell that Yami was lying. _Maybe he's just shy. _Mark shrugged and walked over to the dresser and grabbed a new shirt (since his jeans weren't as wrinkled. He pulled off the wrinkled one he was wearing and wore the other one. He looked over to Cry, who was surprisingly already fully clothed.

"Hey Cry, how did you get dressed so fast?"

"I should have told you this before, but I'm a ninja!" Cry then went into a stereotypical ninja stance. He flung himself towards Mark and lightly karate chopped him in the side. Mark snickered, taking Cry's outstretched hand, and flung it away with enough force that he spun around and landed face first on Marks bed. _Oops, too much force. As Bajan would say, 'I'm too strongk!' _

"Dude, stop fucking around we need to be on our way to the assembly soon." Mark laughed. The door to the bathroom swung open and Yami stepped out.

"Let's be on our way then" Yami motioned toward the door. The three gamers made their way towards the gym (which was a large building just past the classroom building.). They talked among themselves while they walked.

"So you think we're gonna get our schedules?" Cry asked.

"I hope so, I really want to learn about these so called powers and if they even exist." Yami replied.

"You mean you still don't believe any of this? I think it's gone too long to be a prank. They even got our doctors involved in it, dude this is defiantly for real." Cry argued.

"Whatever happens I just hope that we'll be in the same classes." Mark jumped into the conversation. Then, the guys spotted their friends all sitting at a table outside the gym. Pewds waved to them.

"Hey guys! Come sit with us until the assembly starts!" Mark, Yami, and Cry continued to sit down at the table. Sky opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a voice that came from behind Mark.

"Hi guys, how are you enjoying your rooms?" Mark turned around to see Saph walking over to the table. His breath caught in his throat as she sat down next to him.

"Hey Saph!" Deadlox greeted her first. The rest of the group then said their hellos.

"The rooms are dank!" Bajan exclaimed.

"We're so lucky that we are all rooming together!" Minx added.

"Oh, that wasn't luck, I requested that you guys be living together. Ms. Wattman usually listens to me so it was an easy task." Saph admitted.

"That's so nice of you!" Cry said.

"Yeah thanks! It really means a lot that we are sharing rooms." Mark finally started to talk.

"No problem, I'm a big fan of all of you guys. So it was my way of saying thank you. It's just so cool to finally meet all of you! When I saw your names on the enrollment list I almost screamed." Saph beamed.

"Well thanks again biggums!" Jerome laughed.

"So what are they going to talk about in the assembly? Are they finally going to explain what the fuck is going on here?" Cry inquired.

"Yeah, Ms. Wattman should answer most of your questions. But if you have anymore after the assembly, you can ask me." Saph offered. "Speaking of, it's gonna start pretty soon so you guys should go grab your seats." Saph stood up and walked into the gym. The Youtubers all got up and followed her in. _I wonder why Ms. Wattman listens to her so much; as far as we're concerned she is just another student here._ As Mark made his way through the gym doors he noticed that the gym was huge! It had two basketball courts side by side and stands on the sidelines. Only about one half of the bleachers on one side of the gym were filled. Since the Youtubers were the last people to arrive at the assembly, they filled up the rest of the section. _There aren't a lot of new students here. I guess it makes sense since this gene is especially rare. _The sound of the students talking bounced all around the enormous space and intensified after a couple of minutes. The crescendo of the noise was cut off once Ms. Wattman stood in the middle of the basketball court. All eyes turned to the principal as she started to speak.

"Again, welcome new students to WIPI. Where you will be spending your time discovering your powers and learning to harness them. Now, each of you sitting here has received an enrollment letter because your latest blood scan turned up an… abnormality. This special gene is named the S7 gene or S7 for short. You all possess S7 and have been given special "powers". Though you probably haven't exhibited these powers yet, you will eventually at this school. Your "gift", as we like to call it, appears at special times and only when you are ready. The goal of this institution is to not only help you discover your gift, but guide you to mastery of it. Now you may be wondering what kinds of powers are there? Well there are many different types of powers…" Two men and two women in their 20's came into the basketball court and lined up facing the crowd.

"There are the elementals, who can control the elements. For instance, fire." The first male in the line extended his hand towards the crowd and from it leapt a tiger made of fire that encircled him and vanished into thin air. This earned a huge roar from the crowd. _That was amazing! I want to be an elemental! _

"Water" Ms. Wattman called out. The first female in the line stepped up, and with a flick of her hand, levitated a large quantity of water. Then with many fluid motions of her hand, shaped it into a giant sea serpent that danced above the crown. After a couple of seconds it evaporated and the girl stepped back into line. The audience was speechless.

"Air" The other male stepped out hesitantly and whipped his hands around himself. After a couple of moments, he began to fly off the ground and balanced himself on a large pillar of air. He then continued to fly around the gym and his actions were greeted with a large amount of cheering from the bleachers.

"And Life" The second girl stepped out and raised her arms from her sides slowly. Then huge vines sneaked in through the windows and from the cracks in the floor. They all met together and created a spiral that stretched about five feet into the air. At the end of the huge spiral of plant mass grew one, red flower. The crowd ooooed and aaahhhed until the plant life quickly shriveled and turned into dust. The air elemental swiped his hand and all the leftover dust was scooted into a corner for the janitor to clean up. The crown clapped enthusiastically and cheered for the performance. _That was so cool! I hope I get to be an elemental!_ Ms. Wattman spoke up again and the cheering faded.

"Thank you for demonstrating students! Now a portion of you will become an elemental. The most common is air and the most rare is water. A large majority of you will be in the miscellaneous class. This means that you possess a power that is not an element. For instance, invisibility, enhanced agility and instincts, changing your appearance at will, etc. Not all miscellaneous powers have been identified and they can be quite random and unpredictable." _Invisibility would be cool!_ Ms. Wattman's' eyes turned serious and the entire gym was dead silent.

"Now for the final class, the morph class. This class is the most rare class of all; I doubt any of you will become morphs. Morphs have the ability to transform into any object they desire. They say that they come around only a hundred years or so. It is the most difficult ability to master and can be one of the most dangerous gifts that exist. Thankfully, we do have a student here that is the only known member of the morph class." All the students looked around, but no one stood up to demonstrate. Then a girl's scream erupted from the crowd. A brown haired girl was clinging to the person next to her tightly. _What the… _At the bottom of the bleachers, a huge boa constrictor slid out from under the seats. Countless screams were heard and the snake slithered over to Ms. Wattman. _Oh my God! Why isn't she moving? The snake is coming right for her! _The boa stopped right beside Ms. Wattman and turned to the crowd. Though its head was facing the horrified audience, it's sparkling emerald eyes seemed to be focused on Mark. _Wait… I know those eyes… that must be… _The huge serpent was quickly replaced by none other than… Saph. The crowd gasped as the previous abomination transformed into a girl. _So Saph is the only morph in existence? That must be why Ms. Wattman listens to her so much._ Unlike a couple of minutes ago, here eyes were icy cold and her face was emotionless. 

"My assistant Saph can change into almost anything, like inanimate objects." Ms. Wattman gestured towards Saph and she changed into a barrel…with sunglasses on? Mark saw Pewds stand up in the crowd.

"NOT A BARREL! ANYTHING BUT A BARREL!" Felix screamed. The audience cracked up at the Swede's sudden outburst.

"Now Felix, would you please refrain from shouting out during an important demonstration." Pewds quickly sat down with a sorry look on his face.

"She can also transform into other living creatures." The barrel was soon replaced with a small, fluffy bunny. The crowd awwwed at its adorableness. The bunny transformed into a giant, man-eating spider and the crowd screamed. Then the normal human Saph returned and the crowd exhaled in relief.

"Now I want you to all know that Saph is my assistant and advisor. She has been here longer than any of you have. Though she is about the same age as the rest of you, please treat her with respect." Mark noticed that Saph dryly chuckled to herself after Ms. Wattman said respect. _I wonder why she never told us she was a morph. _

"It is time to give you your schedules." Ms. Wattman had a brighter mood now. "Your classes are pretty small, and you will all be taking the same course until you receive your gift. Then you will be split up into whatever class you fall in. By now, your schedule has been delivered to your respective rooms. Go back to your rooms and go on with your schedules. Have a nice day!" Ms. Wattman beamed to the audience. The crowd deteriorated into small groups and Mark searched for the other Youtubers. He quickly found them all huddled together right outside the gym doors.

"I hope I can be a fire elemental!" Mark heard Pewds yell.

"Wouldn't it be awesome to be invisible?" Deadlox said.

"Hey guys! Wasn't that so amazing?!" Mark called over to the group.

"Yeah buddy!" Jerome replied.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm going to go back to my room to look at my schedule. Hey Cry and Ma'k, you wanna come with me?" Yami asked. Both Cry and Mark nodded their heads in agreement and started to walk off when Mitch called out to them.

"Hey don't look at your schedules right away. Meet us in the center courtyard after you get them and we'll open them all together. Hokep?" Mitch yelled.

"Hokep!" Cry yelled back. All three guys made their way back to their room. When Mark swung open the door, they noticed three envelopes on the ground near the doorway.

"These must be our schedules. Lets grab them and go!" Mark bent over and picked up the letters. He kept the one that had his name printed on it, and gave the other two to Yami and Cry. They then soon arrived at the center courtyard and joined the group.

"Ok how about we open at the count of three?" Ken suggested

"Ok sounds good" Minx agreed.

"On the count of three" Sky announced.

"One… two… THREE" Everyone shouted out at the same time. Everyone went silent.

"I have a feeling Saph had something to do with this." Mark chuckled.

**Well there it is! Hope you like the story so far! Remember; don't be afraid to give your input! All reviews and comments are much appreciated! See you guys on the other side! Bye doods! **


	7. Chapter 7: Introductory S7 Education

**Hey dudes. I'm going to start to increase time between each upload to give you guys longer and better chapters. Expect a chapter about one every week, or whenever I feel like I have a good enough chapter for you guys. Anyways, happy reading! **

"Saph must really want us all to be together" Ken chuckled. All of them had the same class printed on their schedules, Introductory S7 Education. The class was only printed on three days of the week.

"Once we get our powers we will probably have more classes." Minx said.

"Yeah, our first class should start in a couple of minutes, you guys wanna head over there now?" Yami motioned towards the building, which held the classrooms. The group agreed and all eleven Youtubers walked into the classroom building.

"I hope we get a good teacher!" Pewds finally piped up.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty rusty on my studying skills. I might have to get extra help if she loads a whole bunch of work on us." Bajan nervously scratched the back of his neck. Marzia reached out and patted Mitch on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Mitch, I'm sure you'll be ok." Marzia reassured Mitch. Bajan's shoulder twitched a little and his face began to glow slightly. Jerome glanced at Bajan and gave him an oh-I-know-what's-going-on-here look. As they all walked Mitch just stared at the white, shiny floor and avoided all eye contact. _Goddamn I'm an idiot! _Bajan mentally slapped himself.

"Ok room 301, Introductory S7 Education. This is us!" Ken announced as he turned toward the door on his right. Mark looked through the window and noticed that a couple other students were already seated in desks.

"Come on guys just go in already." Pewds pushed past Ken and Mark and swung the door open. He stepped inside and chose his seat in the middle of the desks. _Typical Felix, _Mark thought. Ken and Marzia trudged after him and took the seats to the left and right of Felix. Mitch walked in and quickly took his seat behind Marzia, while Jerome sat to the right of him. Sky playfully pushed the reluctant Deadlox into the room and they both sat behind the other two Minecrafters. Minx and Yami casually walked in and Yami sat behind Minx who was seated behind Ken. Mark, who was holding the door open for everyone, looked at Cry and motioned inside.

"After you Cry." Mark beamed. Despite his actions, Cry stood in place. Cry nervously ran his hand up and down his arm and stared at the floor. He was muttering to himself so quietly that Mark couldn't make out individual words or phrases. _I guess he is really shy after all. _Mark sympathized for the other man, for he was also a very shy kid in high school. He almost never talked in class and he didn't have many friends. He remembered hating the judgmental stares and whispers. They were probably a hundred times worse for Cry because of his mask.

"Cry, how about I go in first. So everyone will look at me and not you. Does that sound ok?" Mark placed his large hand on the smaller man's shoulder to reassure him. His head nodded and Mark walked in the classroom.

The room had a traditional look. A couple rows of desks all were facing a large whiteboard with the teacher's desk in the back. Mark slowly walked towards his desk and glanced behind him to make sure Cry was there, which he was. Though he was following behind Mark closely, he kept his head slightly turned away from the other students. Mark chose a desk behind Sky and Cry sat to the right of him behind Deadlox. _I didn't know that Cry was such a shy guy in real life, _Mark thought to himself. He looked sideways at Cry and he heard him whisper a timid "Thank you". Mark whispered back, "You're welcome". The clock above the whiteboard struck 1:00 and the teacher stepped up from her desk. She seemed very young, maybe in her late 20's. She was average height with long, curly blonde hair and a pretty face. She walked to the front of the classroom and introduced herself.

"Hello students, my name is Ms. Sullivan. Welcome to Introductory S7 Education. In this class, you will learn about S7 and the certain powers it can give you. This unit, we will be learning about elementals." Ms. Sullivan beamed. Jerome raised his hand and the teacher pointed to him.

"Yeah, um… do you have… a gift?" Jerome inquired with a sort of breathlessness in his voice. Then without warning, one of the dry erase markers levitated off the board. It uncapped itself and began writing on the board. The class's eyes stared at the "magic" marker with astonishment. The final message on the board read 'Yes Jerome, I can move objects with mind'. Jerome's face showed a slight tinge of pink and he nodded. The eraser began to float in the air and rapidly erased the board.

"Now class, I will give you your folders and writing utensils that you will use in my class." Folders from the shelves next to the teacher's desk flew out and each one placed itself on a desk. When Sky's folder came to him, he snatched it out of the air and looked at it in wonder. _Wow, Sky looks like he's never seen a folder before, _Mark thought to himself. He snickered when Sky began opening and closing the folder with confusion.

"Hey what are you laughing at Mark?" Sky asked with frustration in his tone.

"Nothing dude, nothing" Mark tried his best to hold his laugh in.

"Ok class settle down, now I want you to start taking notes on our first lecture. It is titled Elementals." Everyone in the class was silent and had writing utensils ready. _Meh, this is boring. When are we going to do the cool stuff? _Mark let out a bored sigh.

"Now before I start the lecture. I would like to introduce someone to you." Ms. Sullivan motioned towards the door and it opened. The girl with the unforgettable emerald eyes stepped in the room holding a very old looking book against her chest. Mark sat up in his chair and the boring feeling he had was eradicated.

"Saph here will be working in this classroom and occasionally helping me teach. If you have any additional questions on a lesson and I am not available, go to her. Saph, you can take a seat now." Ms. Sullivan beamed at Saph. She smiled back and took her seat right next to Mark. _Why is an upperclassman working in here? Maybe because she is the only one of her kind. _Mark thought to himself.

"Back to the lesson, elementals are an elite class in this school. They can bend water, air, fire, or life. An air elemental is the most common of them all. They can manipulate air currents at will. Fire elementals can create and control fire. They are one of the most dangerous elementals for a reason. Once they make a fire, it is very difficult to put out. Life elementals have the ability to move and grow plant life. They also have a unique ability to communicate with animals and sometimes plants. An-"

"How does a person talk to a plant?" Marzia interrupted

"Well, a life elemental doesn't literally talk to a plant. They can sort of feel what a plant is trying to express. Powers are all about feeling what's inside of you and then projecting that feeling into reality. That is an important part of learning what your power is, make sure you write that down." Ms. Sullivan explained.

Mark looked over to Saph, who was buried in her old and dusty book. It had sketches of different animals; some were imaginary like dragons and unicorns. Saph seemed to be staring at the book in intense focus. Mark almost expected the book to catch fire any moment. _She must be trying to learn how to transform into different animals, but can she really turn into things that aren't even real? Well I guess she did turn into that spider during the demonstration. _Mark thought to himself and while doing so he was inadvertently still staring at Saph. After a couple of moments, she turned her eyes directly at Mark. She had this what-are-you-doing look on her face and an instant later; Mark flinched away from her powerful gaze and focused back on the lecture.

"Water elementals are the most rare of all the others. You can probably infer from the name that they can control water. From freezing it to melting it to-" Ms. Sullivan was cut off by Minx.

"Blood bending?" Minx inquired. She was a fan of the Avatar the Last Airbender and was especially intrigued by the concept of moving the water within someone's veins to make them move.

"Well… urm… yes. Blood bending is possible but can only be mastered by the most advanced water elementals. And even so, most don't try to because it is looked upon as malicious and wrong." The teacher clarified. Minx nodded her head and Ms. Sullivan continued with the lesson. She talked about the history of each type of elemental and some historical figures that were elementals. Then, she explained how they received their powers.

"Getting your power isn't usually as dramatic as described in related movies. Air elementals usually sneeze too hard and are knocked backwards with the force. Life elementals usually hear or start to feel animal life communicating with them for the first time. Which, believe me, is hilarious to watch!" Ms. Sullivan laughed to herself.

"Fire elementals usually get too angry and accidentally throw out a fireball or two. Or they burn whatever their holding, which is quite unfortunate." _Ok forget being a fire elemental, if I burned my keyboard I would freak out! _Just the though of it disturbed Mark, so he shook the thought away. Ms. Sullivan turned around and looked at the clock.

"Oh dear, it seems that class is over. Well have a great day class, and no homework today!" She waved to the class. Mark immediately turned to Saph who was closing her book.

"Hey, so… um… I didn't know you were a morph. That's so cool! So do you have that book to learn how to change into different animals? I mean… not like I was watching you or anything." Mark stuttered. _Dammit, now she thinks I'm a creep. _He mentally slapped himself.

"Well… kind of. It's hard to explain. So what gift do you want to have?"

"I don't know, I thought that being able to turn invisible would be pretty cool."

While Saph and Mark talked, Cry overheard their conversation. _Hmmm… interesting, _Cry thought to himself. People were starting to leave the classroom and Cry was getting annoyed with waiting for Mark to stop talking to Saph. It was about lunchtime and he was getting very hungry. _I need to move this along, _Cry thought to himself.

"Come on Mark lets go!" Cry grabbed Mark's arm and practically dragged him out of the room.

"Whoa Cry! Well, talk to you later Saph!" Mark called back to Saph.

"Hahaha, bye Mark" She snickered as he was pulled out of the room by the smaller man. Once they reached the other side of the door, Mark yanked Cry off his arm and started yelling at him.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT CRY?"

"Well, I'm hungry and I was getting of tired of waiting for you two to stop flirting."

"WE WERE NOT FLIRTING!" Mark's voice got even higher and he started to blush.

"Dude you're a horrible liar." Mark opened his mouth to debate more but Cry quickly changed the subject.

"I'm starving, lets go to lunch. What kind of grub do you think they have?"

"I don't know, lets go find out I guess… and Cry?" Mark turned towards Cry "You're really strong when you're hungry." Both men laughed as they walked down the long hallway. What they didn't notice was Saph watching them from the classroom doorway, with a faint smirk on her face. _Very interesting indeed, _she thought then made her way down the hallway, all alone.

**Ooooo…things are starting to get a little heated up in here! I hope you doods are enjoying the story so far because I have big plans for this fanfiction! See you guys later. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8: Lunch

**Hey guys! I finished this chapter early so I thought that I would upload it now! Happy reading! Enjoy!**

"This hamburger is AMAZING" Jerome shouted as he took the first bite of his burger. Everyone around the lunch table laughed at his enthusiasm for food. The Youtubers were seated at a long, rectangular table in the lunchroom.

"Yeah this food is DANK" Bajan joined him in his celebration of the burger. Pewds took a bite of his hamburger and savored its juicy flavor. _I should eat hamburgers more often! _Felix thought to himself. He glanced up from his meal and noticed someone slowly walking towards their table. He was a man about his age with spiky brown hair and glasses. He wore a red sweatshirt and jeans. The man approached the table with a fire of excitement burning in his brown eyes.

"Hey! You're Pewdiepie! I am such a big fan! And you must be Bajan, Jerome, Minx, Mark, Marzia, Ken, Cry, Sky, Deadlox, and… who are you?" The boy pointed to Yami. Yami's eyes expressed a twinkle of disappointment.

"I'm Yamimash, I'm a game commentator as well." Yami explained to the boy.

"Oh yeah, I think I've seen you in one of Mark's videos." Yami tried to hide his slight frustration, but failed miserably. Mark laughed to himself at Yami's disappointment. _You jelly Yami? _Mark snickered to himself.

"Do you guys mind if I sit with you? I don't really have anywhere else to sit today." The boy asked with hope gleaming in his eyes.

"Yeah, sure. As long as you don't fanboy too much." Sky laughed.

"THANKS SO MUCH, I won't! By the way, my name is Jake." Jake introduced himself. He plopped down next to Mark and began to eat his lunch with the Youtubers. His promise didn't last five minutes, since he continuously said how cool it was to meet all of them.

"Hey Jake, why don't you have anywhere to sit? There are plenty of open seats, or did you just want to sit with us?" Deadlox questioned the ecstatic man. Jake's expression transformed into annoyance as he responded.

"Well, after I got kicked out of my seat I saw you guys over here so I thought that I would join you"

"Who kicked you out of your seat?" Ken asked. Jake pointed his finger towards the other side of the lunchroom, where only one person sat. It was Saph.

"She sat in my seat!" Jake complained like a little kid would if someone stole their cookie.

"Oh, so Mark's girlfriend has a mean side eh?" Cry teased. Mark slammed his fist on the table, making it tremble.

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" He tried to convince them that he didn't have a crush on Saph, but he was too late. A wide, teasing grin was spread on the faces of each person at the table, except Jake.

"Well good because you shouldn't converse with the likes of her." Jake threw his arm on Mark's shoulder.

"Mark, I'll give you some good advice on how to survive at this place. Stay away from her. She…is…EVIL." Jake emphasized the last three words.

"What? No, she isn't evil! I was just talking-"

"Flirting" Cry interrupted.

"Shut up no I wasn't! Anyway, I was just talking to her earlier and she seems like a completely normal girl!" Mark argued.

"Bro, that's how she gets you. She pulls you in, then takes you out!" Jake shook his head. _No! I refuse to believe it, Jake is just a big liar! I bet he doesn't even know her! _Mark angrily thought to himself.

"Not to mention that she's a crazy bitch!" Jake laughed to himself. The last word uttered from Jake's mouth filled Mark's body with indisputable rage that guided his next action. Mark shoved Jake onto the dirty floor of the cafeteria, stood up from his chair, and started yelling.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! SHE IS NOT A CRAZY BITCH! SHE'S ONE OF THE NICEST, COOLEST GIRLS I'VE EVER MET! YOU PROBABLY HAVE NEVER EVEN TALKED TO HER! HAVE YOU EVER STOPPED TO THINK THAT MAYBE SHE'S SHY AND HAS TROUBLE COMMUNICATING WITH PEOPLE? NO, YOU WOULDN'T BECAUSE YOU'RE JUST A STUPID ASSHOLE CUNT…" Mark then continued to scream every curse word in his dictionary at the stunned man still lying on the ground. The eyes of everyone in the lunchroom were now observing the scene that was unfolding before them. The other Youtubers' mouths dropped open at Mark's display. They've seen him angry before in a couple of his videos but it was never this intense. His booming voice echoed throughout the entire building, and soon he was the only person talking.

After he had exhausted every known curse word in his vocabulary, Mark stood their panting. He was dizzy from the excess amount of adrenaline in his system and lack of oxygen. He swayed a little, but still held his ground and continued to stare Jake down. Jake lay limply on the cold floor of the lunchroom, eyes wide open in shock. Even moments after Mark was done cursing him out, his actions still didn't register in his brain. _Woah _was all Jake could think of. The cold, dead silence of the lunchroom was deafening to Mark, until the click clack of heals heading towards the men shattered it. Mark's heart stopped as he turned around, realizing what he had just done and what was going to happen. Ms. Wattman was approaching the scene with a stern expression on her face.

"Both of you, in my office… now." Ms. Wattman prolonged the last word, which sent shivers up Mark's spine. Jake slowly got up and followed Ms. Wattman as she turned around and walked away. He walked around Mark cautiously; eyes filled with fear and began to walk closely to Ms. Wattman. Mark hung his head in embarrassment and followed behind the principal. The steps they took were the only sound heard in the cafeteria. The three opened the door out of the lunchroom and walked outside. The door shut with a cold bang and chatter began to fill the silence. All the Youtubers slowly looked at each other, mouths still open in astonishment.

"What…just happened?" Yami finally voiced the question that was on everyone else's mind.

"I… don't know" Marzia finally answered after a few excruciatingly silent moments. All of the heads of the Youtubers simultaneously turned to face the girl across the lunchroom with the unforgettable emerald eyes. Her face was contorted in pure shock and her eyes were still glued to the now closed door.

"You know that your actions will not go unpunished right? This is a very prestigious institution and I will not let this kind of behavior slide! Do you understand me?" Ms. Wattman was pacing behind her desk while Mark and Jake sat in chairs in front of it.

"Yes ma'am." Mark hung his head in shame. _Why did I do that?! It was like a damn light switch went off in my mind and I couldn't control myself! Why do I have to be such a fucking idiot? _Mark mentally beat himself up.

"I would refer you two to Mr. Wells to help sort this issue out, but I'm curious. Why did you snap?" Ms. Wattman sat down in her chair and waited for Mark to respond. _Oh shit! If I tell her what Jake said, then she might bring Saph into this! What should I do, oh fuck what am I going to say?! _

"Jake…um…uhh…said…-" Mark stuttered.

"Ms. Wattman, it was all my fault! I said something really offensive to Mark and that's why he pushed me down! I really shouldn't have said that and I'm sorry!" Jake suddenly stood up in his chair. The principal's face was surprised by Jake's unpredicted confession. She turned back to Mark.

"Mark, is this true?" Mark was speechless and only could muster to nod.

"Well Mark, you're still going to be punished. You will be given one hour of detention every day starting at 7:00 pm in Ms. Sullivan's classroom for the next two weeks. You will help her any way she needs you to. You will start later today, do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am" Mark was relieved that this was all over.

"In that case, you both are free to go. Goodbye." Ms. Wattman motioned toward the door to her office. Both men got out of their seats and exited the room. Once the door slammed behind them, they looked at each other.

"Thanks, man for helping me back there." Mark weakly smiled at Jake.

"Well, it was my fault. I guess I shouldn't have insulted your crush like that-"

"Dude! For the last time I do NOT have a crush on Saph!" Mark playfully shoved Jake to the side.

"Then why did you go all…well, never mind. I'm sorry." Mark could clearly see the regret deep in Jakes eyes as he waited for his response.

"It's alright dude, and I'm sorry for going off on you like that, let's just try and forget about it ok?" He didn't exactly forgive Jake for what he said about Saph. But he knew that making enemies here would just make things worse for everyone.

"OH SHIT!" Jake suddenly yelled, making Mark jump.

"What is it?! What's wrong?!"

"WE FORGOT TO FINISH OUR FOOD. THOSE DELICIOUS HAMBURGERS WILL GO TO WASTE!" Jake started to sprint to the lunchroom, with Mark laughing slightly behind him. They both reached the door to the lunchroom and when they entered, everything seemed back to normal. Though friendly chatter filled the room, Mark felt incredibly uneasy. _What's wrong with me? Jake and I are cool again, but why do I feel so…weird? _Mark thought as the two made their way back to their table. Minx saw the two men smiling as they approached the table.

"I'm assuming that you guys made up." Minx said.

"Yeah, we came back for our food… and you guys too!" Mark chuckled lightly and sat down. Jake soon sat down next to him. Thankfully, no one questioned Mark's previous behavior and why he snapped.

"Awe man! I love these brownies so much! They even have sprinkles!" Marzia giggled.

"If you like them so much you can have mine. I'm not that hungry." Bajan placed his brownies on Marzia's plate.

"Thanks Mitch! That's so nice of you." Marzia smiled and began to devour the brownies.

"N-no problem." Mitch stuttered. _Wow she really likes them! She's so cute when she's eating those. Wait, what the hell am I thinking?! _Bajan shook his head and continued eating his lunch.

"Umm Mark, some guy is asking for you." Cry tapped Mark on the shoulder and pointed to a group of guys across the room. They were all looking at him and one was motioning him to come closer. Mark nodded and walked over to them. They were all men in their late 20's. They were mostly chunky, but that hid muscle underneath. Once Mark sat down next to the biggest one, he started to talk.

"So you must be Mark. I'm Rex." Rex stuck out his hand for Mark to shake, and he shook it. But Rex wouldn't let go of his hand. Instead, he pulled Mark closer until his mouth was next to Mark's ear.

"So, you think you're a tough guy around here huh?" Rex spoke into his ear. Rex grabbed Mark by the back of his neck and slammed his head on the table.

"Well, we're the tough guys around here. You hear me?" Rex bitterly spat at him. Mark was silent for a couple of moments, but after he recovered from shock he finally responded.

"No you're not. You guys are just a bunch of fucking overgrown high school bullies! Go back to stealing some nerd's lunch money!" Mark spat under the iron grip of the much larger man.

"Oh well, it looks like I'm gonna have to teach this one a lesson boys." Rex leaned down next to Mark's ear until he could feel his hot breath against his head.

"Watch and learn, class is in session." Rex threw Mark onto the floor, climbed on top of him, and landed a hit on Mark's cheek.

"MARK!" Everyone at the YouTube table stood up. Pewds was about to run over to help Mark, but the other men at the table ran over and blocked him.

"You're not helping anyone today!" One of them snarled at Felix. After landing a couple more hits, Rex dragged Mark to the nearest wall. He pinned him against the wall and landed two more brutal hits across Mark's face. Mark's vision was starting to go hazy and the multiple punches to the face were starting to compromise his thought processes. Mark was unable to fight back because the massive pain in his head clouded his judgment. Rex retracted his fist into a pre-punching position.

"Nighty night…Mark" Rex sneered evilly and Mark braced for unconsciousness. But instead, he heard a familiar voice.

"Put him down you damn meat lug!" Rex turned around and smiled. Next thing he knew, Mark was thrown onto the floor. His head knocked against the ground and the dizziness intensified. He could make out a girl standing a couple feet in front of Rex. _Is that…no…it's Saph! She'll get destroyed! I have to help her! _Mark used all of his remaining strength to try and pick himself up. Rex noticed this and flung his foot, which made contact with Mark's stomach. He fell back onto the floor as the wind was knocked out of him.

"I said fuck off Rex!" Saph started to shout.

"And what are you gonna do about it freak?" Rex took a couple steps toward Saph, until they were face-to-face.

"N-no d-don't you t-touch her." Mark weakly gasped, but he wasn't sure that Rex heard him. All of his remaining strength was being used to try and stay conscious. Rex stuck up his fist and aimed directly at Saph. _No! _Mark internally screamed. The huge man swung his fist, but instead of making contact with Saph's face it was caught by her open hand. Mark could barely make out a faint smirk run across her face. She bent Rex's hand backwards and pushed him against the wall with his hand behind his back in one, swift movement. While doing this, Rex screamed in agony as his arm was being bent at an awkward position. _Whoa… _was all Mark could think of as Saph threw Rex onto the hard floor. She placed her foot on his cheek and proceeded to step on his face. Rex groaned in pain.

"And to think, I didn't even have to use my power. Next time you pick a fight, make sure you can win." Saph landed a harsh kick on Rex's right cheek and stepped off of him. Rex's buddies rushed over and helped him up. Saph hurried over to Mark and helped him sit up against the wall.

"Th-that was…awesome." Mark breathed.

"Yeah yeah yeah, don't mention it. You need to get to the nurse quick!" Saph lifted her hand to meet a dark bruise that had formed on his cheek, and Mark finally fell into unconsciousness.

**Ouch, well I hope you guys loved that chapter because I know I had a blast writing it! Also, feel free to send in any pairings you may want to see (None involving Mark though, sorry). I hope you give me some more feedback on how you think the story is going! Goodnight everybody!**


	9. Chapter 9: Detention

**Here is Chapter 9! Hope you enjoy!**

"Is he gonna be ok?"

"I hope so."

"He really took a beating there."

"Wait, I think he's waking up!" Mark could hear voices all around him. He felt around and noticed that he was in a bed. He opened his eyes and saw that he was in a hospital room. All of his friends were standing around him; concern sparkled in their eyes. Mark's face surprisingly only ached a little bit. _Wow, he took a real beating, but he almost looks completely fine. We're lucky that the nurse here has healing powers. _Cry thought.

"H-how are y-you feeling Mark?" Cry asked, voice shaking with every word. _He must have been really scared. _Mark thought.

"I feel a lot better actually, why doesn't my face hurt that much?" Mark wondered out loud.

"Because our school nurse has a healing gift. Now your bruises are basically nothing." Mark looked to his left and saw Saph standing over him, her emerald eyes shone with relief.

"Saph! Thank you for saving my ass back there, I definitely would have been mincemeat if it weren't for you! But, why did you put yourself in so much danger?" Mark asked. Saph smiled towards Mark.

"One good deed deserves another." She beamed. _What is that supposed to me-… oh…she knows that I went off on Jake because of her. Well shit. _Suddenly, Ms. Wattman stepped into the room.

"Mark! Thank goodness you're ok! You should feel fine now, so you're still going to go to detention. You've been out for a couple of hours and we were waiting for you to wake up. Go on to Ms. Sullivan's room in half and hour, Saph will walk you there since she is in detention as well. _Wait… Saph is in detention because she was defending me? _

"Ms. Wattman wait, Saph shouldn't be in detention because she was trying to defend me! That's just not fair! If it wasn't for her I could have been severely hurt! Don't punish her!"

"Actually Mark, Saph is in detention because of something she did before you came to this institution." Ms. Wattman clarified. _Oh, ok. _Mark was embarrassed at his sudden defense for Saph.

"Mark, what the hell did you do to piss that guy off so much?" Sky inquired.

"Nothing! They just said that they were the tough guys around here and he just started beating on me! I mean what the hell?" Mark explained. Saph put her hand over her face and shook her head.

"Rex is a huge douchebag, he thinks that he's the shit. Don't let him bother you though." Saph let out an annoyed sigh.

"He must have thought that you were trying to be the tough guy on campus when you snapped at me. Rex tries too hard to assert his dominance, he's just like a fucking animal." Jake spat.

"Well, now he is in huge trouble at least! That's what he gets for messing with Ma'k!" Yami chuckled happily. Mark pushed the sheets off of his body and stood up. He was a little wobbly from being unconscious for so long, but he eventually got his footing.

"We should probably go to detention now, it'll take a little longer for me because I'm still a little dizzy." Saph nodded and Mark started walking towards the door.  
"Ok, just be careful and don't push yourself too much!" Ken called after them as they walked down the hall. As the two made their way out of the clinic area, they started to talk.

"So Saph, why are you in detention?" Mark turned towards her.

"I trashed someone's room." Saph replied blankly.

"Whose room?"

"Rex" Mark's eyes shot open and he gasped in surprise.

"You trashed Rex's room?! Are you insane?! Why?!" Mark started to shout and Saph quickly silenced him.

"Revenge" was all Saph muttered as they entered Ms. Sullivan's classroom. She was seated at her desk, typing away on her computer.

"You two, I would like you to scrape the gum off from underneath all the desks. The equipment is in the closet." Ms. Sullivan stated, eyes still glued to her computer. Mark let out an annoyed sigh, walked over to the closet, and grabbed two scrapers and paper towels. Saph grabbed one and walked over to the first desk. Mark knelt next to the one to the right of Saph's desk and looked under it. He gagged at the mass amounts of gum stuck to the underbelly of the desk. He looked over to Saph, who was lying on the floor on her back.

"Dude, do it like this. It's much easier and you won't be as sore afterwards." Saph explained. Mark copied her position by lying on his back with his face looking up at the heaves of chewed gum. _Eww…gross. _Mark thought as he began to scrape the gum off into a bucket in between Saph and him. Reaching up to scrape off the gum felt very awkward at first.

"After a while you'll get used to it." Saph muttered to Mark. The lack of conversation after that was killing him! So, he turned his head at her and tried to start one.

"So, what do you like to do?" Mark tried to start some small talk. _What kind of stupid question is that?_

"Well, I love video games too. I also love to animate, make games… and camping! I love going camping!" Saph listed her interests. Mark gasped when she mentioned camping.

"Camping? Why on Earth do you like camping? There's bugs and snakes and too many horror games are set in forests!" Saph playfully shoved him to the side.

"Well you're just a big baby! I love the forest and all that 'getting back to nature shit'!" Saph giggled. Mark noticed that she was already finished with her desk and was waiting for him to finish his.

"You're too good at this, you know that Saph?" Mark teased.

"Yeah, I know. I kind of get detention occasionally so I'm a pro." Saph laughed.

"So you're a bad girl eh?" Mark lifted an eyebrow.

"No, I'm just extremely unlucky."

"And you like to trash peoples' rooms." Saph stuck out her tongue at him. Mark finally finished with his desk and they moved to the ones behind them. They continued this cycle for about an hour. Saph would finish first, Mark would finish a couple minutes after, they would move to the desks behind them, and the entire time they talked. They chatted about interests, upcoming video game releases, trying to convince Mark to watch more anime, etc. Before they knew it, they were finished with all the desks.

"Ok, you two are free to go." Ms. Sullivan motioned towards the door. When the door shut behind them Saph waved goodbye.

"Bye Mark. Same time tomorrow?"

"Yeah, for sure." Mark chuckled and they walked in opposite directions. _Maybe detention won't be so bad after all…_

Mark opened the door to his room and saw Cry and Yami waiting for him. They giggled like little schoolgirls as he walked in.

"So how was detention Romeo?" Cry snickered.

"Guys calm down, we just talked." Mark knew they were going to act like this.

"What did you guys talk about?" Yami asked.

"Video games and shit! What did you expect?" Mark was getting agitated. _Why the fuck are they keeping this up? I don't even like Saph like that! _Mark thought with annoyance. Cry and Yami looked at each other for a brief moment, then looked back at Mark.

"Mark, you're going to have to admit it sooner or later. If you're not telling us something, then just say it! We'll promise that we won't tell her!" Cry insisted.

"It's SO obvious that you have a major crush on Saph! You stutter every time you talk to her, you tense up when she's around, and we've caught you staring at her multiple times! Just confess dude, you are in love with Saph!" Yami lectured.

"I-I…she…but" Mark stuttered. He walked over to the edge of his bed and sat down. He rubbed his face with his hands as he thought. _All those things Yami said are true. I do stutter a lot when she's around and I even catch myself staring at her. It's just those beautiful emerald eyes…I can't look away. Every time I see her I can't breathe. Oh my God… I __am__ in love with Saph! This is why I'm feeling so weird and why I defended her so fiercely. It's even why I tried to save her earlier! _Mark took one last sigh.

"I give up, you guys are right." Mark chuckled. Both Yami and Cry stood up and cheered.

"Yeah! We knew it! So when are you going to tell her?" Yami asked.

"Tell her? No no no no no…I just can't tell her! What if she doesn't feel the same way? Then I'll lose a friend!" Mark sighed.

"Oh, the age old problem of risking it or friendzone. You're going to have to tell her eventually, you know you can't go on like this forever." Cry walked over and patted Mark on the shoulder.

"I'll think about it tomorrow, I'm just really tired right now. Goodnight guys." Mark threw the sheets over him and turned away from the other two guys. A couple minutes afterwards, he saw the lights turn off and the sound of Cry and Yami getting into bed. Mark tried to go to sleep, but whenever he closed his eyes, he could only see her and those gorgeous emerald eyes.

**Awww…well there you go! Sorry for the short chapter this time. Hope you guys are liking it so far and don't forget to leave input! Thank you guys so much for the good reviews and suggestions! Your reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside ****. I would like to congratulate Mark on 900,000 subs (I know it's a little late) and I can't wait until he hits 1 million! See you guys later! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10: Through the Storm

Mark walked into Ms. Sullivan's room, with Cry right behind him. It was their daily routine now. If one of them got there earlier than the other, they would wait for them. Mark would always go first and Cry scooted right behind him until they arrived at their seats. Cry tended to be extremely shy during class and today was no exception. As they sat at their seats, Saph walked into the room. Yami looked back at Mark with a smirk and Cry playfully nudged him with his elbow. Mark quickly turned to them and mouthed 'shut up' as Saph sat next to him. He noticed that she brought the same book she did last class.

"Hey Saph, what's that book you always bring about?" Mark questioned.

"It's about morphs and their powers." Saph explained as she opened the old book. It was still marked at the same page as last time.

"Ok students, settle down. Today we will be learning about different levels of your powers." Ms. Sullivan clapped her hands as she walked to the front of the room.

"Now a common misconception about your gift is when you get it, you receive the entire package. The truth is when you first receive your gift; you will have the lowest level, or type, of ability. For instance, when fire elementals first get their gift, they can heat up certain parts of their bodies to very high temperatures. But as they progress, learn, and practice their abilities they can learn to shoot fireballs or create things like the flame tiger during the demonstration. Once you discover your power, you will work to enhance it and discover new abilities." Ms. Sullivan lectured about different levels of powers for the rest of class.

Every day would go like this: class, then lunch (In which Cry and Yami invited Saph to sit next to Mark at their table to mess with him), then all of them would hang out (usually play video games in one of their rooms), then detention with Saph. Mark loved detention because it was the only time he could get alone with her, without Cry and Yami snickering in the background. He got to learn a lot more about Saph. For instance, she loves the horror genre, just like he does, and writes short horror stories in her spare time! Her favorite video games are all of the Spyro the Dragon games, for nostalgic reasons. But she always seemed a little reserved, except when talking in detention.

"Hey Saph, you don't talk a lot to the other Youtubers." Mark said.

"Yeah, it's just that I'm used to being by myself a lot. Being the only one of my kind doesn't really help with my social awkwardness. Since my gift is considered the most powerful, people don't really want to talk to me. They're either afraid of me or jealous of my power. That's what happened with Rex, one day he took my book and threw it on top of the roof. After I got it back, I snuck into his room and trashed all of his stuff." Saph snickered after telling the last part. _How could people just ignore her just because of her power? She's really an awesome person, but everyone else is blinded by their fear and ignorance to care! _Mark angrily thought.

"So, what was it like getting your power?" Mark desperately wanted to change the subject.

"Well…morphs tend to acquire their gift when they are young. I got mine when I was 12." Mark stared at her in astonishment. _Holly crap! She's had her power for like 10 years!_

"How did your parents react to it?" Mark asked with curiosity. He saw pain flash in her green eyes and she turned to face him (still on their backs from cleaning up gum).

"Mark…if I tell you what happened, do you promise to keep it a secret?"

"Yes of course! I won't tell another soul!"

"Cross your heart!" Saph shouted, pointing to Marks chest.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Mark crossed an X over his heart.

"Ok, so…I lived in a village a while from here. The people there are very superstitious and paranoid, more on that later. My parents weren't the most supportive people in the world. They never really wanted children; I was a mistake of course. They raised me anyways, but I could tell that they never really loved me. When I first received my power, I tried to keep it a secret. But when you first get your power, it is very hard to control and they eventually found out. They told everyone in the village that I was a witch and they chased me away. My parents were probably relieved to get rid of me." Saph could see Mark's face expressing a variety of emotions. Horror, disgust, and sympathy were a few of them.

"I ran far away from that place, and I survived by running from town to town. I stole enough food and cloths so that I could live, and I learned to fight by fighting with other thieves in the towns. Eventually, the people in a village would learn of my gift and run me out of town. Then I would start all over again in another village. This jumping from place to place went on for about a year."

"But then I came to this one village. I was trying to take some woman's bread from her bag of groceries. I followed her to an ally way where she turned and told me that she knew that I was following her. This startled me so I accidentally turned into a mouse, and I started scampering away because I expected an angry mob to appear behind me at any moment. But instead, the woman shouted stop and she picked me up with wonder. She gasped and told me that I was what was called a morph. I turned back to my regular self as she taught me about what would later be called the S7 gene. Then she told me her dream of opening a school where people can go to learn and master their powers without the disapproval of the outside world. I told her what happened to me and she asked me to be her assistant, and I accepted. We worked on the construction of the school far from society's judging eyes. I researched and discovered new things about the powers and she worked on finding others like me. The school was finally opened about a year later and we began the search for students. We found them, lots of them. I was surprised that this many people had powers just like me. While other kids learned their powers and eventually left, I was left behind to learn new abilities of my gift, since it is the most difficult to master. And now, here I am!" Saph finally finished her story. Mark was staring out her, mouth hanging open in amazement.

"So that's why you're so close with Ms. Wattman!" Saph nodded.

"And, you survived rejection from your parents, and jumping from place to place for an entire year?!" Saph solemnly nodded again. _Wow, she's tough!_ Mark thought. They continued to clean the desks and left after they were done. Mark kept his promise and never told Saph's secret to anyone.

Today was the day that Mark was dreading, the last day of detention. He never though that he would be sad to get out of detention, but he would miss the alone time with Saph. It was a very stormy day, dark clouds hung over the school and threatened rain. All of the Youtubers and Saph were hanging out in Felix's room, playing video games. The clock above the TV read 6:45.

"Hey Saph, we should probably head over to detention now." Mark paused the game.

"Yeah, ok." Saph put down the controller.

"Hey Mark, before you go I want to talk to you." Cry ushered Mark away from everyone else as they continued to play.

"Bro, today is your last day with Saph in detention. Make it count!" Cry whispered.

"Even if I tried to make a move, Ms. Sullivan is there!" Mark complained.

"Excuses, excuses. Just find a way ok! You can't go on like this!" Cry chimed.

"Hey, are you guys done over there? We have to go now or we'll be late!" Saph called over to the two guys. Mark looked over at Cry one last time and followed Saph out the door. When they walked to detention, Saph seemed more nervous than usual. She wasn't talking and she seemed a bit jumpy. _I wonder what's got into her. _When Mark and Saph walked into the room, Ms. Sullivan wasn't typing away on her computer like usual. Instead, she was waiting for them to arrive at her desk.

"I would like for both of you to clean the closet. Throw away all the trash and dust everything off. I have to go talk to Ms. Wattman. If I'm not back in an hour you can leave by yourselves." Ms. Sullivan explained as she walked out the door.

"Ok, we should get started then." Saph shrugged and walked into the small closet. The small room was only about 5 feet wide and 4 feet deep. The shelves were stacked to the ceiling with supplies and books. Saph had started to throw away stray papers strewn around the shelves when Mark began to hear the pitter patter of rain outside. Mark walked into the closet and began to also clean up the shelves. Something was wrong; Saph wasn't talking or even trying to start up conversation like they usually do. Occasionally, they would bump into each other because of the close space and she would mutter 'sorry' but she seemed extremely on edge. Just when Mark was about to ask if she was ok, all the lights went out and they were plunged into pitch-blackness.

"Saph, are you ok?" Mark called out, but instead of a strong female voice responding to him, he heard a small whimper. At first, he couldn't identify what made the whimpering sound. But when he heard it again, he decided that it must have been Saph, even though it was completely unlike her to act like this.

"Saph, are you ok?" Mark asked her once again, hoping to get a decent answer this time.

"I-I'm f-fine." He heard her whimper softly. He could feel her back slightly against his side. _Is she scared of the dark?_ Mark wondered. Then, a flash of blinding light shone through the window for an instant and a loud crash echoed it. Saph squealed and jumped backwards against Mark, who caught his foot on a book on the ground and fell over. He pulled himself up into a sitting position with his back on the wall. Then, he noticed that Saph was hanging tightly onto him with her face buried in his chest. He felt his face begin to grow hot and his heart beat fast. Cry's words echoed in his mind 'Make it count!'. _I get it now; she must be afraid of thunder and lightning! That's why she was so nervous today; she was scared that a storm was coming! _Another loud crash followed a flash of lightning, and Saph whimpered again while she clung more to Mark. Mark finally relaxed and wrapped his arms around Saph to comfort her. He rested his chin on the top of her head and stroked her hair as she took shallow, raspy breaths. His heart felt like it was about to explode from the feeling of holding her and he let out a sigh. _Funny how on the outside she can be a total badass, but on the inside she can be so fragile. _Now, Mark had finally built up the courage to do it. He reached down and cupped her soft cheek and pulled her up so that they were face-to-face. He felt her shaky breath on his lips and he leaned in. Just a moment later, he heard the door to the classroom open and he felt Saph pull off of him. Ms. Sullivan called to them through the pitch-blackness.

"Are you two ok? Come to me." She called out. Both Mark and Saph stood up and stumbled out the closet. They saw their teacher standing in the classroom doorway, levitating a couple candles in front of her. They walked towards her.

"You two should return to your dorms for the day, the weather is getting nasty." Ms. Sullivan suggested. Both of the students nodded, breathless from the previous scene. They walked in silence. Panicked thoughts filled Mark's mind. _Was that too far? Will she ever talk to me again? Why the hell did I have to listen to Cry?_ They walked until they reached the center courtyard. As Mark was about to turn to go back to the boy's dormitories, Saph hugged him.

"Thanks" She whispered. Saph pulled away and hurryingly walked to the girl's dormitories. Mark looked back at her for a couple moments longer, then turned to walk back to his room. _Thanks Cry. _

** Awwww…that's chapter 10! I hope you guys liked it! I would like to say thank you for 500 views! You guys are all awesome ****. I'm also working on starting a Mark x Cry fanfiction ideas are always welcomed. See you guys later! Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11: Truth or Dare

Saph walked into her dorm and shut the door behind her. She was still blushing madly from the scene in the closet. She walked over and sat on her bed, there was only one because she lived alone. Saph replayed the scene in her mind. Mark had held her so closely that she was almost trembling. She had also remembered that before Ms. Sullivan came in, Mark had pulled her face slightly upwards. _Was he…trying to kiss me? _Saph's heart skipped a beat just at the thought of it. It was true that she had a crush on him, and may have feelings more that like for Mark, but she was convinced that a big Youtuber like Mark would never go for someone like her. So, she dismissed the thought. _He was just being a good friend by comforting me._ Then, a huge bolt of lightning showed through the window that caused Saph to transform into a mouse and hide under her covers. She road out the rest of the storm like this. Only when the storm had ended a while later did she finally fall into sleep, curled up in her bed sheets.

(In Felix's Dorm)

Mark opened the door to Felix's dorm and found that they were all sitting in a circle with a couple candles around the room. They looked a little upset because of the power outage, and no video games. All of the Youtubers looked at him and smiled.

"Hey Mark, why is your face so red?" Marzia innocently asked. Mark reached up to touch his cheek and noticed that it was still considerably warm. The entire group giggled.

"Did you and Saph have fun in detention?" Jerome emphasized the word fun, and Mark understood what had happened while he was gone.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T TELL THEM!" Mark walked over and sat down in between Yami and Cry.

"We said we wouldn't tell her. We didn't mention not telling everyone else!" Yami laughed.

"So how did your intense make-out session go?" Minx giggled.

"WE DIDN'T MAKE-OUT!" Mark hugged his knees. "We didn't even kiss…" There was slight disappointment hanging on every word.

"Then why are you blushing so much?" Deadlox inquired. Mark never felt comfortable talking about these things, so he didn't respond.

"Wait…did you two…" Ken raised an eyebrow. Mark got what he was hinting at a second later and his face lit up more.

"No! We didn't! I wouldn't do that with someone I just fucking met! Get your mind out of the gutter!" Mark's voice was going higher because of the embarrassment.

"So if you knew her longer…then you'd hit that?" Bajan leaned towards Mark. As Mark was about to open his mouth to scream at Mitch, he interrupted him.

"I'm just kidding dood, so can you tell us what happened?" Mark nodded and told the entire story. Surprisingly, everyone was silent during the entire time and when he was done they all just stared at him. Finally, Minx and Marzia let out an awwww. Suddenly, Sky changed the subject.

"Hey, who's turn was it again?" He interjected.

"Turn?" Mark confusingly asked.

"Oh, before you walked in we were playing Truth or Dare." Cry explained. Mark never really liked playing these types of games; they always ended up with a bunch of drama. _Well, it's ok if it's just us Youtubers. _Mark shrugged.

"I believe it was Jerome's turn to choose someone." Minx said. It was true; it was Jerome's turn. But he felt like being a dirty stinking bacca today and he decided to put his plan in motion. He was going to stir up some trouble, something baccas are very good at. He knew that Mitch had a crush on Marzia, and he was going to use that to his advantage.

"Ok but first, Pewds could you get this poor bacca a soda from the cafeteria really quickly? Please?" Jerome fell to his knees and begged Felix.

"Ok fine you lazy butt! I'll be right back." Felix surrendered and walked out the door. Jerome slyly smiled as the first phase was completed. Felix walked over to the cafeteria, grabbed a soda from a machine, then made his way back to the room.

Once Felix left, Jerome commenced phase two of his plan.

"Ok Marzia, close your eyes." Jerome instructed and Marzia put her hands over her eyes.

"Ok now Mitch, I dare you to kiss Marzia on the cheek" Jerome whispered into Bajan's ear, and his face lit up.

"What? No! I'm not doing that!" Bajan whispered harshly back at Jerome.

"Dude, it's just a peck on the cheek. You can do that right? Plus, Felix isn't even here!" Jerome insisted. Bajan sighed and leaned towards Marzia, who still had her eyes closed shut. Just as Mitch was about to give her a kiss on the cheek, Jerome yelled "MARZIA!" Marzia instinctively turned towards Jerome. Instead of kissing her cheek, Bajan made full contact with her lips. All the Youtubers were speechless and they stayed like that for a couple moments longer, too surprised to move. Then, the door to the room opened.

"Hey Jerome, I got your so-" Pewds beheld the scene in front of him and dropped the soda can in his hands. Mitch and Marzia broke apart.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!" Felix screamed.

"It's not what it looks like!" Marzia denied.

"WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE IS MITCH KISSING MY GIRLFRIEND!" Pewds yelled in rage.

"It was an accident! Calm down dood!" Mitch sat up.

"HOW IS THIS FOR ACCIDENT!" Felix ran over to Mitch, took him by the collar, and threw him against the bookshelf.

"Felix! Stop!" Ken rushed over to Pewds and held him back.

"ME, YOU, IN THE CENTER COURTYARD IN FIVE MINUTES!" Pewds yelled and yanked himself from Ken's grasp. He walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Bajan took a couple moments to recover from the attack, the side of his head hurt a lot from being banged against the hard bookshelf.

"Are you alright Mitch?" Sky bent down and helped Mitch sit up. He coughed a little before responding.

"Yeah dood, I'm fine." Bajan stood up and brushed himself off. He looked over to Marzia who looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"I-I'm so sorry Mitch! I didn't think he would do that, I'll go talk to him." She began to walk towards the door before Mark blocked her way.

"No, he's obviously not thinking straight. If you confront him now he might do something he'll regret."

"Yeah, I'm agreeing with Mark. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me." Bajan began walking towards the door.

"NO MITCH! It was my fault! All my fault! I set it up! Let me talk to Felix!" Jerome suddenly confessed. Mitch was taken aback from his outburst.

"Wait…YOU set this up?! So I'm going to have to fight Felix because you wanted to fucking stir up some trouble?!" Bajan glared at Jerome.

"I-I'm sorry d-dood." Jerome stuttered.

"Don't you fucking 'dood' me! Now I'm going to have to clean up this damn mess you made! You're not a true Man-of-the-Bac, you're just a fucking jerk!" Bajan shouted and stormed out of the room. Everyone turned to Jerome and shook their heads in disappointment before leaving to follow Mitch. Jerome was left all alone in the room. _Goddamn it, why do I have to fuck everything up? _He mentally screamed at himself. He sighed before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

(Outside)

"Mitch stop! You don't have to do this!" Deadlox tried to convince Mitch as they walked towards the center courtyard.

"Yes, I have to do this. I'll try to talk to him first, help him see to reason. But I doubt that'll do anything." Bajan said as they walked into the center courtyard. They immediately saw Pewds pacing back and forth in front of the panther statue.

"There he is, the fucking girlfriend stealer!" Pewds pounded his fist into his hand and grinned.

"Listen Felix, it was an accident I tell you! I never meant for it to happen!" Bajan yelled. Some students were starting to surround the two angry men, including Jake who was previously reading a book. _Looks like they came to watch the show. In that case, I'll give them a show! _Pewds thought menacingly.

"I don't care if it was an accident or not! You still kissed Marzia, MY Marzia! I see the way you look at her! You fucking blush every time you talk to her you fucking bastard! Now you're going to pay!" Pewds rushed at Bajan and swung his fist. It made contact with Mitch's right cheek and he stumbled back at the force. Sky and Deadlox had to hold Jerome back from rushing in to help his friend. Felix tried to land another punch but Bajan blocked it with his arm.

"Look Felix, I don't want to hurt you!" Mitch cried out.

"Of course you don't! You can't just kiss my girlfriend then get away with it! I should have known you and Jerome were pussies!" Felix laughed evilly. As soon as he mentioned Jerome's name, Mitch turned on him. He landed multiple punches across his face and Pewds stumbled backwards in surprise.

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT FLUFFY!" Bajan ran over to Felix and swung his foot towards his side. But it was caught by Felix's hand. Mitch felt a strange burning sensation on his ankle and he screamed in agony. He was thrown to the ground facedown and he felt Pewds climb on top of him. Felix pulled Bajan up by the neck, while still holding his torso flat on the ground. The intense burning on his neck and Felix bending his back backwards caused him to let out a loud, spine-chilling scream. This was enough to cause Jerome to lose it. He pulled himself away from Sky and Deadlox and ran over to aid his injured friend.

"OOLOOLOOLOOLOO" Jerome shouted as he ran over and karate-kicked Felix off of Mitch. He bent over to help up Bajan and he noticed a huge mark on the back of Mitch's neck and back. _Is that…a burn? How the hell did he get burnt? _Jerome thought for a second, and then he realized what had happened. He looked over to Felix and saw the grass beneath his hands was being burnt to a crisp. _Oh my God…Felix…_Jerome thought as the nurse came out onto the scene and tried to help Bajan up, to no avail. Both Felix and Mitch were placed on stretchers and rushed to the nurse's office. Jerome tried to rush after them but he was held back by Sky.

"The nurses will take care of him, don't worry fluffy." Sky reassured him. He turned back to Sky with tears clouding up his eyes.

"It's all my fault! Mitch is hurt and it's all my fault! It's all my fault!" Jerome started wailing. Everyone escorted him back to his room and the entire time he was moaning over and over "It's all my fault…"

Shouting coming from outside her window woke Saph up. _Who the fuck is making so much noise at this hour?_ She stumbled to the window, still half asleep, and peered outside towards the center courtyard. What she saw shocked her into waking up fully, Mitch and Felix were yelling at each other with a circle of people surrounding them. _What the hell is going on?_ Saph confusingly wondered. Felix's first punch at Bajan made her blood run cold. Bajan caught the next punch. _He's not so bad at hand-to-hand combat. _Saph could hear that he yelled at Pewds, she could make out "don't want to hurt you". Felix yelled something that made Mitch go crazy. He swung his fist at the unsuspecting Pewds and made contact multiple times. Bajan tried to kick Pewds but his open hand caught it. Strangely, Mitch started screaming but Felix was only grabbing onto his ankle. Saph noticed that Sky and Deadlox were holding Jerome back from joining the fight. More than concern and anger showed in fluffys' eyes, but she couldn't figure out what it was. Mitch was suddenly thrown onto the ground and Pewds climbed on top of him. He grabbed his neck, stretching Bajan's back backwards. Mitch screamed and Jerome broke free from Deadlox and Sky. He ran towards Felix and kicked him off of his friend. Then, a nurse came out and tried to help the injured Mitch up, but she had to bring in stretchers to carry both men to the nurse's office. Jerome was guided back towards the boys' dorms with tears accumulating in his eyes. _I need to go ask what happened. _Saph thought as she rushed out of her room and sprinted back to Felix's dorm. When she reached his door a couple minutes later, she knocked three times. Cry was the one to answer the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED OUT THERE?" Saph yell and Cry put a finger over the mouth of his mask to quiet her down. He motioned for her to come inside and what she saw horrified her. Jerome was curled up against the wall with his hands over his face. Saph couldn't tell if he was crying or not, just that he was trembling and muttering to himself. Sky and Deadlox were trying to comfort him by patting him on the shoulder and whispering to him, but she could tell that it was doing nothing. Marzia was sitting at the desk with her hand on her forehead and tears running down her face. She was staring off into space and her eyes were puffy and unfocused. Minx was sitting next to her and rubbing her back to calm her down. Ken and Yami were sitting side-by-side on the bed, both were silent and they looked troubled. Mark was focused on fixing the bookshelf and seemed oblivious to everything around him, but his chocolate brown eyes expressed conflict within himself. _Why the hell did I not help? I could have stopped the fight and Bajan and Felix would have been fine! Why didn't I jump in? _Mark mentally beat himself up. Once he heard the door open, Mark turned to see Saph in the doorway and he dropped the book he was holding.

"What happened?" Saph asked quietly, making sure that neither Jerome nor Marzia heard her. Cry and Mark guided her out the door and closed it behind them.

"So what happened?" Saph repeated. Cry and Mark looked at each other for a moment and turned back to her.

"Well, Jerome wanted to mess with Mitch since he knew that he apparently had a slight crush on Marzia." Cry began.

"So when I came back to the room, we started playing Truth or Dare…and it led to Bajan accidently kissing Marzia." Mark continued the story and Saph shook her head.

"Pewds walked in on it and he threw Mitch into the bookshelf. He said to meet him in the center courtyard in five minutes and left. Then Jerome confessed that he had set the whole thing up and Mitch was extremely angry with him." Cry continued.

"And then they fought in the center courtyard?" Saph interjected. Mark and Cry nodded solemnly.

"Hey Mark, I'm going to try and talk to Jerome for a minute." Cry turned and reentered the room. The door closed and it was only Mark and Saph left.

"It's my fault…" Mark muttered.

"What? How is it your fault?"

"I could have stopped the fight, but I didn't! Bajan and Felix are hurt because I didn't help them!" Mark yelled and startled Saph.

"Mark…it's not your fault! Even if you did stop the fight, then what, Mitch and Felix would hate each other for who knows how long. They had a chance to get out their anger and now they'll probably make up. Don't worry, it's not your fault." Saph patted Mark on the shoulder. Then, the scene in the closet crept into her mind once again and Saph blushed.

"IshouldgoIhavetogotosleepbye" she quickly scurried away. Mark watched her walk down the hall, and then he reentered the room to try and comfort Jerome and Marzia.

**Hey doods, hope you liked that chapter. Drama llamas EVERYWHERE. Hahaha! Tell me if you want to see any pairings, I'm most likely willing to make it happen. Tell me what you think of the story so far and see you guys later! Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Order

Felix felt rock and gravel underneath him as he lay motionless on the ground. He opened his eyes to see a huge pool of bubbling lava. A huge expanse of lifeless wasteland surrounded him. _Holy shit! I'm on a volcano! How did I get here? All I remember is Jerome knocking me out._ The ash in the air burned in Pewd's throat, causing him to cough. Surprisingly, he didn't feel hot at all even though he was right next to a pit of lava. Turning back around towards the molten rock, he noticed a small rock platform in the middle of the lava. _Wait a minute, was that there before?_ Pewds took a cautious step towards it and a figure faded into view on the platform. It was an average sized person. It wore a black cloak with a hood that hid its face.

"Who are you?" Pewds asked. The person was silent for a couple of seconds, and then he responded with a powerful male voice that echoed across the lava.

"Trust in the Order" was all he said. He lifted his head and bright red eyes shone through the dark hood of the stranger as a fire rose behind him. The flame was shaped into a huge Imperial Dragon and it threw itself towards Felix. He screamed as the magnificent beast swallowed him, but the flame didn't burn. Pewds opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by fire. He tried to draw his breath, but the immense amount of ash in the air was suffocating him. He coughed and sputtered, his lungs hungry for pure air. Felix gasped one last time and he fell to the ground.

Pewds jolted awake in his hospital bed. He was greeted with three hooded people; they looked similar to the one in his dream. They stood silent around were he lay.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Pewds quivered in fear.

"Calm down Felix, we mean you no harm. We only wish to talk with you." The figure on the left hushed him. His voice was much lighter than the man in his nightmare. Pewds relaxed and sat back in his bed, waiting for the others to explain what they were doing here.

"We saw your 'display' out there earlier. We would like to be the first to say, congratulations." The figure on the right said with a female voice. Then, he remembered what had happened before he was unconscious. _Oh my God! Is Mitch ok? _He panicked.

"Congratulations for what? For hurting my friend?" Felix asked.

"No, for receiving your powers! You're a fire elemental!" The man on the left exclaimed.

"Where's Mitch? Is he ok?" Felix ignored the last sentence the man said.

"Don't worry, your friend is fine. What's important is that you have your power, and you got it earlier than everyone else!" The girl said. The person in the middle stepped forward finally.

"We would like to invite you to join the Order." The large man leaned towards Pewds. _The Order! That's what the man said in my dream. _Felix thought to himself.

"The Order is made of the smartest, strongest, and best students of WIPI. In the Order, you will learn how to master your ability and make it more powerful than any other!" The man in the middle exclaimed. _This could be my chance to get ahead of everyone else! _Felix thought excitingly. He is extremely competitive and he was searching for a way for him to get ahead of the others in terms of their powers.

"I'm in!" Pewds shouted and was quickly hushed by the three people around him.

"Very good choice Felix. Go to the North fields behind the gym at midnight tomorrow night for your initiation." The man in the middle instructed. All three people exited the room in silence. _Who the hell were those people?_ Felix shrugged and tried to fall back to sleep, but he was already fully awake. He got up out of his bed and saw that he still had all his cloths on. Not surprisingly, the ends of his sleeves were slightly burnt. The click of the door opening startled him and he turned around to see Marzia in the doorway. She looked like she had been crying and she seemed scared.

"A-are you o-ok F-Felix?" Her usually smooth, adorable voice was now raspy and shaky. Pewds felt awful that he had scared Marzia, the most important person in the world to him, and he ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry Marzia. I didn't know what I was doing. I'm so sorry that I scared you and that I hurt Mitch." Felix prayed that she would accept his apology. She hugged him tightly, showing that she forgave him. He chuckled, relieved that she forgave his seemingly unforgivable behavior. Felix stared down into those gorgeous, deep brown eyes and he gave her a deep kiss. They stayed like this for a couple more minutes, swaying side-to-side.

"So, you're feeling better?" Marzia pulled away from the kiss and looked into his flawless blue eyes.

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better now." Felix smiled at her.

"Do you want to talk to everyone? We're visiting Mitch a couple rooms down."

"Yeah, I have more apologizing to do." Felix nodded and they walked out of the room hand in hand. They passed three more hospital doors before Marzia stopped in front of the door that held Mitch.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She looked at Felix and he nodded. Marzia pushed open the door and walked in first.

"Hey Marzia, where did you g-" Deadlox cut off his sentence once Pewds walked into the room. Everyone, including Saph and Jake, was standing around Mitch in his bed. Bajan was lying down under the covers, with a large red burn on his neck. Felix's heart sank as he saw Jerome on his knees on the side of Mitch's bed so that they were face-to-face. _I did this…_Felix thought to himself. Bajan looked over to Felix and he felt his gaze piercing into him. _Will he forgive me? _Pewds wondered. And then, Jerome turned towards him and his eyes lit up with rage.

"GET AWAY FROM MITCH!" Jerome flung himself towards Felix, but Mark held him back.

"Jerome, I'm so sorry! I should have never hurt Mitch in the first place. I was being a complete fucking idiot. I deserve much more than being knocked out. I hope you two will forgive me." Felix apologized. Mitch could see in his eyes that he was being sincere.

"It's ok dood…I think someone else has something to say as well." Mitch looked at fluffy. Jerome looked down on the floor.

"I'm sorry for setting you up." He muttered.

"So, we're all cool now?" Pewds smiled.

"Yeah, we're cool dood." Bajan nodded. "So how's it like having your powers?"

Everyone in the room gasped.

"He has his power?!" Ken exclaimed.

"Yeah dood, how else would I have gotten these burns?" Mitch pointed to his neck. Felix was about to tell the group about the strange dream he had and the cloaked people that appeared in his hospital room, but something stopped him. _I'm trying to get ahead for a reason, no one else should know. _Everyone came up to Pewds and congratulated him on becoming a fire elemental, until Ms. Wattman walked into the hospital room.

"Hello Felix, I see that you've all made up. You're still going to have detention for two weeks in Ms. Sullivan's room at 7:00 pm every day starting today. Since it appears that you've acquired your power, you will be transferred into Fire Elementals 101." Ms. Wattman explained, and then quickly scurried out of the room.

"Why's she in such a hurry?" Sky asked Saph.

"She's been working hard on something lately." She replied bluntly. The nurse burst into the room.

"Mitch should be in here for one more day to make sure the burns can heal properly, so I need you all to leave soon." The nurse said.

"Hey, I thought you had a healing gift, why can't you just heal his burns like you healed Mark?" Cry inquired.

"Since this injury has been made by an elemental, I can't heal it. I can only heal normal injuries." The nurse explained.

"That's inconvenient." Minx muttered. The nurse turned towards the door and sighed.

"I feel like you guys are going to be in here too often." The nurse rubbed her forehead and exited the room. Felix glanced over at the clock and saw that it read 6:50 pm.

"Oh shit I have to get to detention! See you guys later." Felix waved and sprinted out of the room.

"Do you guys wanna go play video games in my room?" Mark asked everyone and most of them nodded.

"I'm actually going to stay here with Mitch if you don't mind. I'll catch you guys later." Said Jerome.

"Ok, see you later!" Yami called as everyone else left the room. Jerome waved goodbye, then turned back to Mitch.

"I'm so sorry biggums. I feel awful for setting you up like that." Jerome gently hugged Bajan, being extra careful not to hurt him further.

"Yeah, it's alright dood."

"YEAH! #Merome?" Jerome chuckled.

"Hahaha! Yup, #Merome." Mitch laughed.

(The next morning)

"WAKE UP FELIX!"

Ken, who looked distressed, jostled Felix awake. He yawned and stretched before he jumped out of bed.

"What the fuck Ken?" Pewds groaned.

"We have to get to class, you slept through your alarm!"

Felix gasped and rapidly got ready for the day. Throughout this rushed activity, Ken occasionally stared at him.

"Ken you look like you've seen a ghost. Is anything wrong?" Felix asked as he quickly brushed his long blonde hair.

"You should tell me! You were muttering things in your sleep."

"Really? What was I saying?" Pewds turned around to face Ken.

"I don't know, I couldn't make it out."

"It was probably just a weird nightmare." Felix shrugged and continued to prepare for the day. But he knew that it wasn't just any nightmare. That night, he had dreamt of the cloaked stranger again. He was looking foreword to the sleep since he spent an hour finishing cleaning the supply closet. For some reason it wasn't completely clean from last time someone had detention. But this had ruined his sleep, so Pewds was grumpy.

Ken went to his Introductory S7 Education class with everyone else, while Felix rushed to the Fire Elementals 101 door. He took a nervous breath and entered the classroom. The room was almost identical to his previous class, but the desks were moved into groups of four. Most of the other students were already seated, since the class was about to start. Three students, two guys and one girl, motioned for him to join them at their table.

"Hello, Felix. Welcome to Fire Elementals 101." The girl said with a familiar female voice.

"Hey are you-" Felix was interrupted.

"Yeah, my name is Riana, and this is Alex." Riana pointed to the guy sitting across from her and he waved at Pewds. Riana had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. Alex had fiery red hair and brown eyes.

"I'm Sebastian." The largest man said. Sebastian was larger (as in muscles) with short black hair and gray eyes. _He must have been the one that invited me to join The Order. I didn't expect to have this class with them! _

"Alright students, quiet down!" Everyone turned to the front of the room where a man stood. He seemed to be in his 30s and his hair was jet-black. The man wore a red button up shirt and black pants.

"Today we have a new student, and his name is Felix. Felix, my name is Mr. Burns and I will be your Fire Elementals 101 teacher." All of the students looked at Pewds. Some of them gave him stares and some were whispering to each other. _They must know about the fight. _Felix assumed.

"Now, today we will be practicing on focusing energy onto one part of our bodies. We're going to go to the practice fields to do this so follow me." Mr. Burns lead the class to a large field behind the boy's dorms. There were various holes, burns, and other marks scattered around the clearing. Mr. Burns led them to a large, asphalt square.

"Everyone spread out on this practice square, it's made so that we won't start a fire when we practice." Mr. Burns explained. Felix grabbed a spot near one of the four corners.

"Ok, now everyone clear your mind. Focus all of your energy on your pointer finger. Feel all of your essence move into it." Pewds closed his eyes and cleared his mind of everything. He pointed his finger so that it was in front of his face and focused all of his energy on one point. When he opened his eyes, his finger was glowing a slight red. He looked around to see that the Riana, Alex, Sebastian, and only a couple other students had mastered this. The three from The Order looked at him, impressed. Pewds smiled to himself for his achievement and getting the recognition from them.

"Now, be careful not to focus on any part of you that is clothed for now. You might catch your cloths on fire." Mr. Burns explained. After a couple of more minutes, the class returned to the classroom. Only a couple of more students completed the activity correctly.

"Before class ends, I would like for each of you to take this." Mr. Burns handed each student a spray can as they walked in.

"What's this?" Felix asked.

"It's fireproof spray. I would suggest you apply it to all of your cloths and books while your powers aren't easy to control." Mr. Burns explained. Everyone in the class nodded and they started heading out the door. Before Felix could leave, Alex grabbed his wrist.

"Midnight tonight right?" Alex questioned Pewds.

"Yeah, in the North field." Felix nodded and walked back to his dorm.

(Back at Felix's dorm)

"Dammit Saph! You beat me again!" Ken cried out while Saph soaked in the glory of her victory. They were all playing Worms in Felix's/Ken's dorm room. Saph was really beginning to warm up to the Youtubers, they never ignored or neglected her and they were always fun to hang out with.

"I can't help it man! I'm just too awesome for you to handle!" Saph boasted. Mark laughed from the bed behind them. He loved seeing her like this. She used to be so shy and reserved but now they had trouble with getting her to shut up!

"Ok, who wants to lose next?" Saph giggled. Yami walked over and grabbed the controller from Ken.

"Your rein of terror is over Saph!" Yami yelled in an overly dramatic voice.

"Bring it!" She laughed. Just as they started another game, Felix walked into the room.

"Hey Felix, how was your new class?" Cry asked

"Fine." Pewds blankly stated and put his can of fireproof spray on his desk.

"What's that?" Sky pointed to the can.

"It's fireproof spray. I'm supposed to put it on my cloths so they won't burn accidentally." Felix explained.

"Cool, so what did you do?" Jerome sat back and asked.

"We worked on heating up different parts of our bodies to really high temperatures."

"Cool, we're playing Worms. You can play next after I kick Yami's ass!" Saph laughed.

"Yeah, right! In your dreams!" Yami exclaimed. Just a second later, Saph used an air strike against him and killed off his remaining worm.

"Yeah right! In your dreams!" Saph mocked him. They played Worms for a couple more hours. Saph had beaten everybody, Sky, Deadlox, Yami, Cry, Felix, Marzia, Minx, Jerome, and even Mark. Before they new it, it was time for Felix to go to detention.

"Hey Felix, do you wanna hang out after you get out of detention?" Marzia asked Felix, as he was about to walk out the door.

"Umm… uh… no sorry… I have lots of work to do…maybe tomorrow." Pewds stuttered as he left the room. Marzia let out a disappointing sigh.

"Ok, lets get back to kicking all of your asses at Worms." Saph laughed.

**Hahaha! Good to see Saph warming up to the Youtubers. Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading the chapter! Tell me what you think! Uploads might slow down from time to time because (believe it or not) I have a life outside of writing for you guys. I also have a lot of schoolwork to worry about as well, so I hope you understand if I take a little longer to upload ****. See you guys later! Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Initiation

**Hey doods! I wanted to upload this chapter early to celebrate Mark reaching 1,000,000 subs! More on that at the end of the chapter see you guys on the other side! **

Only the sound of footsteps filled the long hallway. Felix had just finished serving detention in Ms. Sullivan's room and was headed back to his room. It was about 8:00 pm so he had some time to kill before his initiation. _I should use the time to spray my cloths with that fireproof stuff before I forget. _Pewds thought as he reached the door to his room. He turned the doorknob and swung open the door. All four of the Minecrafters were playing (shocker) Minecraft on split-screen on the Xbox. Mark, Cry, Ken, Jake, and Yami were all watching and laughing.

"No! Don't do dis!" Deadlox begged, as Bajan was about to hit him off the Sumotori arena.

"Bye dood! HA!" Bajan exclaimed as he made the final push that sent Deadlox flying off of the arena. Ty slammed down the controller as Mitch high-fived Jerome.

"Power moves only biggums!" Jerome yelled and everyone in the room burst out in laughter. Mark noticed Felix standing in the doorway.

"Oh hey Felix." Mark chuckled as Pewds walked to his desk to retrieve the fireproof spray.

"Hey Mitch, I thought that you were gonna stay in the nurses office for the rest of the day." Pewds said.

"Well I was, but I begged her to let me go early. She eventually got really annoyed and released me." Bajan giggled. Felix took the fireproof spray, brought it in his closet, and began to apply it to his cloths. The smell of the spray was sharp with the odor of chemicals and it was beginning to make Pewds dizzy.

"Felix what is that God awful smell? I'm starting to get dizzy." Yami called out to Felix.

"Sorry, it's my fireproof spray. I'm almost done anyway." Felix coughed. He could hear the sound of laughter and shouts coming from outside the closet.

"Owww!" Felix heard Mitch groan. He came out of the closet to find Mitch on the floor writhing in pain. Jerome had a hand on his shoulder.

"I only meant to pat you on the back! I'm so sorry!" Jerome was comforting the hurt Bajan.

"It's ok, you just caught me off guard." Mitch sat up and took the controller from the ground in front of him. _He must have accidentally hit him on his burn. _Pewds thought as he looked around the room. He finally noticed that the girls were nowhere to be found.

"Hey, where did Marzia and Minx go?" Pewds asked Cry.

"Oh, they went to go hang out since you said you couldn't with Marzia. By the way, why are you here if you said you couldn't hang out after detention?" Cry turned his mask to face Felix, so did everyone else in the room. _Oh no! What am I supposed to say? I can't tell them about the meeting! _Felix composed a quick excuse, and it wasn't too bad if he did say so himself.

"A couple of people from my new class offered to tutor me later. I came back here because I had some time to kill." Pewds quickly lied.

"Oh, ok." Cry shrugged. Felix let out a quiet sigh of relief and he relaxed. Wait, someone was still missing…where was Saph?

"But where did Saph go?" Pewds asked. Jake turned his head away from the screen.

"I don't know, she's been talking with Ms. Wattman a lot lately. I think they've been working on something, but I don't know what." Jake explained. Felix shrugged the thought away and they all played Minecraft for a couple more hours. Once it was about 11:45 at night, Felix stood up and opened the door to leave.

"Hey Felix, why are these guys tutoring you so late?" Ken wondered out loud.

"I…don't know." Pewds lied as he shut the door behind him. He finally relaxed after being away from all of the questions. He felt guilty about lying to everyone, but he shook his head and continued down the hall. Once again, only the sound of footsteps echoed throughout the hallway as Felix made his way to the back of the school where the North field was located. He swung open the back door that lead to the meeting place.

There was nothing, at least nothing out of the ordinary. The long, green grass flowed smoothly in the gentle breeze and the dew forming on the blades of grass reflected the moonlight perfectly. It was beautiful really, and Felix cherished these moments before a sudden apparition tainted it. A short, small figure wearing a hooded cloak appeared out of thin air before him. Pewds jumped back in surprise, only to have his arm grabbed by the smaller person.

"What the fu-" He was cut off before he could finish his sentence. His entire body was beginning to vibrate and the world around him became shaky. The beauty of the field was eradicated and Felix closed his eyes. Then, the vibrating stopped and he opened his eyes so see a huge, dark arena surrounding him. The small man was gone and Pewds stood before none other than Sebastian (with his cloak on, but the hood off). To the left of Sebastian was the small man that teleported him here and to his right was… the man from his dream! He had long, black hair, a strong jaw, and large muscles. His gray eyes revealed no emotion. On either side of Felix stood a large number of people wearing cloaks, and each pair of eyes was focused on him.

"Comrades! We have brought here today a new member to join our ranks! He has shown much potential in his short time spent here at WIPI!" Sebastian's voice boomed around the arena. "But, as all new recruits have before him, he has to prove that he deserves to be here!" Someone behind him knocked Felix to his knees and Sebastian walked until he was standing directly over Felix. Pewds peered up at the large man above him with a look of confusion. Sebastian suddenly grabbed Felix by the hair and held his head slightly backwards and kept him there. _OW! What the hell is he doing?_ Felix thought. Sebastian stepped aside and the man from Pewd's dream replaced him.

"I am The Dreamwalker, and I will be testing you" was all he said as the man before Felix transformed into a black cloud. As he took a gasp of surprise, the cloud entered his mouth. He could feel it churn and swirl inside of him and when Felix blinked, he was standing on a dark, gray cloud. A torrent of thunderclouds swirled around him and the constant lightning almost blinded him. Then, a loud, booming voice spoke to him.

"Felix, this is a dream, and this is where you will be tested." A test? This had to be one of the most demonic, fucked up tests he ever took!

"Well how do I pass?" Felix called out to the voice, but there was only silence. Before he could repeat the question, a spiral of black cloud hurtled itself at him. Horrible, excruciating pain filled him as the cloud pass through his body and knocked him to the ground (of the cloud). It felt as if Pewd's insides were being crushed and he screamed in agony. _The pain feels so real…but this is only a dream! _Felix tried to stand back up, but was soon was knocked down by another cloud and he fell back to the ground, writhing in pain. Every time he tried to get back up, a cloud knocked him back to the ground and the pain was beginning to become unbearable. A final cloud made him crumble back down and he didn't try to get back up.

"Do you surrender?" The voice returned. _Wait a minute, if this is a dream wouldn't I be able to control it? _Felix wondered. _Well it's all I got…I have to try something!_

"Never!" Pewds yelled and used the remains of his strength to push himself up. He saw the cloud coming, and focused all his mental strength into one thought. _A wall, something I can block him with. A wall, a wall, a wall! _Felix chanted in his head. A huge wall suddenly erupted from the cloud beneath him and caught the impact from the spiral cloud. The being let out a shrill cry and returned back to the clouds around Pewds. _Yes! It worked! _He laughed at his accomplishment, but was quieted by the appearance of The Dreamwalker across the cloud. He said not a word as he ran at Felix. _Oh fuck! I need something to defend myself! A sword! _He focused on the word 'sword' and a large, medieval sword appeared in his hand. The Dreamwalker was within punching distance when Felix swung at him.

It was like cutting through melted butter, it was such a smooth slice that almost no momentum was lost in the process. Pewds was surprised to see the arm of The Dreamwalker lying on the ground in front of him, but there was no blood. The much larger man had stopped inches from his face. A thin and barely noticeable grin had formed on the man's lips and he nodded his approval. _Oh my God! I did it! I passed! _Pewds congratulated himself as a wide smile crept across his face. Felix blinked, and he was back in the real world, lying on the floor of the arena. Everyone stared at him with ecstatic looks in their eyes as he returned to his feet before Sebastian. His insides still hurt immensely, but he worked through to pain to hear what Sebastian was about to say.

"Comrades! It seems as though this new member has passed the test!" Sebastian raised both of his arms into the air, signaling to the crowd that they could cheer. A roar of approval shook the arena for a couple of seconds, until Sebastian quieted it.

"Now, Felix step forward." Pewds did what he was asked and walked until he was standing right in front of the leader of The Order.

"Kneel" Sebastian spoke this one word, but Felix hesitated. What was he getting himself into? Was it all really worth it? _Of course it is! _Pewds sharply answered his own question. _I'm here to become stronger and better than everyone else so that I can impress them all. I'm here to show them that I'm not just some big goofball. _Felix shook the thought away and quickly knelt before Sebastian.

"Felix, do you solemnly swear to uphold the responsibilities, code, and expectations of The Order?"

"I swear."

"Do you, Felix, swear to keep the activities and exercises performed here a secret?"

"I swear." Felix gulped.

"Do you swear to wear the seal of The Order secretly, but proudly?" Once Sebastian finished the last sentence, The Dreamwalker approached Felix with a tool that looked like a branding iron. On the end of it was a metal symbol of an O with a three-toed claw mark in the middle. _Wait, what the hell is he going to do with that thing?_ Felix wondered. Sebastian raised his hand and shot a spout of flame that heated the end until it was red-hot. Panic surged through his veins as The Dreamwalker stepped towards Pewds with the branding iron in hand.

One quick movement and he had pulled up Felix's sleeve and buried the hot branding iron into his skin. Felix screamed as the scorching hot iron ate away at his flesh, and he had finally learned what burning flesh smelled like…awful. Through the excruciating pain Pewds was somehow able to hold still and The Dreamwalker quickly pulled the tool off of his skin. Unconsciousness almost overtook him with his now bruised torso and burning hot shoulder, but he managed to say two more words before the darkness came crashing upon him.

"I swear."

(A few hours later)

Felix opened his eyes to see the dark, starry sky. His mind was blank and it took several moments for him to gain the mental stability to move. He winced in pain when he moved to the side. _Ow…still hurts. _Pewd's mind was dulled at the moment and he could only form simple words in his head. _Better check it out. _He lifted up his shirt and gasped at the mass amount of bruises and cuts along his torso. Thankfully, he wasn't bleeding. Then, the thought struck him. _The mark! _Felix pulled up his left sleeve to reveal a cruel burn mark in the shape of an O and a claw mark in the middle of it. _Looks cool._ He finally began to feel and look around and deduced that he was lying in the North fields. Pewds closed his eyes for a few more moments to take in the sweet smell of the grass.

Eventually, he gained the strength to heave himself to his feet. He stumbled at first, but as he regained his balance he noticed a piece of clothing that was lying on the ground near him. Felix picked it up and saw that it was a cloak with a note on it. The note read, "Congratulations, here is your cloak to be worn to every meeting. Return here every other night at midnight. Best wishes, Sebastian." _Cool! My very own cloak! _Pewds looked at his watch. _Holy shit! It's 2:00 in the morning! I have to get back to my dorm! _He worryingly thought as he hurried back towards the boy's dorms. As he placed his hand on the door handle that led to the dorms, he heard a voice call his name.

"Hey, is that you Felix?" He turned around to see Saph walking towards him. Pewd's heart skipped a beat.

"Oh…hey…um Saph…what are you doing here at this hour?" Felix stuttered.

"I could ask you the same thing." After getting a closer look at Saph, she looked very tired. Her eyes were duller than before and her walk wasn't as smooth as it usually was.

"Um I was studying with a couple of guys from my class."

"At this hour?"

"Yep." Felix lied. His heart pounded in his chest as Saph looked him over. He prayed that she wouldn't notice him slightly wincing in pain from his bruises. Thankfully, she didn't seem to notice due to her exhausted state. She shook her head as if to discard a thought.

"Ok then…" She slowly muttered, still looking at him suspiciously. After a couple more moments, she turned around and walked away.

"See you tomorrow." Pewds called after her.

"Yeah whatever." Saph replied groggily. _Well that was weird; I wonder why she was so tired. _Felix wondered as he entered the boy's dorms. _Whatever, I'm just exhausted. I need to go to bed_. Pewds stumbled into his room, which was dark, and heard a low groan.

"Uhhh…Felix…turn the lights off…" Ken groaned. Felix didn't need Ken to tell him twice. He basically flopped on his bed and immediately fell into a deep sleep.

**Well, there you go! Hope you guys like this chapter! I would like to congratulate Adam for 6 million subs, Jerome on 2 million subs, but mostly Mark for 1 million subs! He is an awesome Youtuber (my favorite actually) and he definitely deserves every subscriber he receives. You can tell that he cares for all of his fans so much. Anyway, that's why I'm uploading so early. I'll see you guys later! Bye! :D**


	14. Chapter 14: Benja and Bac

Reaching into his drawer, Jerome grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and got dressed for the day. As he pulled the shirt over his head, he noticed Mitch fast asleep in the other bed. _Hmmm…_ Jerome grinned evilly. He quickly grabbed a marker and began to create his masterpiece upon the sleeping Bajan's face. Once he finished, he hid the marker under his bed and continued to prepare for the day, all while snickering to himself. While brushing his teeth, he heard a rustling of sheets and assumed that Mitch was awake. Jerome rinsed his mouth and heard footsteps coming from outside the bathroom. As Bajan opened the door, Jerome stood, blocking Mitch from seeing the mirror.

"Hey, I call the bathroom next." Mitch grumbled.

"Who else would be here?" Jerome joked. Obviously he wasn't in the mood for jokes yet since he just groaned and stumbled away. _Oh my God! I can't believe he didn't notice! _Jerome laughed to himself, but he did so quietly so the other man couldn't hear him. He opened the cabinet-mirror (the mirror is the outside of a cabinet.) so the mirror side was facing the wall. Once Jerome walked out of the bathroom, he saw Bajan fully clothed. His hair was still a mess and his eyes were a little groggy.

"After you biggums." Jerome motioned towards the bathroom door trying not to laugh. Bajan walked inside and he counted down to himself. _3…2…1… _

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Mitch yelled and Jerome burst into laughter. When he walked into the bathroom to see Bajan's reaction, he saw Mitch staring at his reflection. 'Mitch Time?' read across his forehead and each of his cheeks bore a drawn clock. When Jerome looked back to Bajan's face expecting to see a smile, he only saw rage. The now angry Mitch turned around and stomped towards Jerome.

"JEROME!" He yelled in fury. Jerome stumbled backwards in surprise and tripped. He hit the floor with a loud _thump _and shielded himself from what he thought was going to come next. _God Jerome, look at what you've got yourself into this time. _Jerome thought. Then, he heard laughter…laughter! Jerome looked back up at Mitch and saw that he was cracking up!

"Hahaha! Gotcha!" Bajan laughed and helped Jerome up. "Give me a minute to wash this off before we go to class." Mitch walked back into the bathroom to wash himself off and returned soon after with a clean face.

"Ok, lets goooooo!" Jerome shouted as both of them exited the room excitingly.

"Hey Mitch, how are your burns doing?" Jerome asked as they both walked towards Introductory S7 education.

"Better, they still hurt some but I'm fine." Bajan assured his friend. Once they reached the door to their classroom, Jerome opened the door for Mitch.

"Ladies first." He snickered.

"Yeah, whatever." Mitch giggled and they both quickly took their seats. Felix's seat was empty because he was the only one to receive his power so far.

"No fair, why does Felix get to have his power first? I want my gift too!" Mark complained. He was beginning to annoy everyone with his constant complaining about not having his powers yet.

"Just calm down Mark. Ms. Wattman says that your gift comes when **you're **ready." Cry explained to Mark, but it didn't quiet him down.

"But I am ready! I want my power now!" Mark groaned in agitation. That's when Ken cracked.

"Mark just shut up and be patient for once in your fucking life." Ken muttered. Everyone started at him in astonishment at what he just said. Even Ken looked slightly surprised at what came out of his mouth, as though he couldn't control it.

"Ken…" Sky said

"Sorry…" Ken muttered before Ms. Sullivan began the class. It was a pretty boring class nothing particularly interesting was learned. Strangely, Ken was tapping his desk almost the entire time and looking around nervously. _What the hell is wrong with him? _Mitch wondered. Once the class had ended, Bajan approached Ken.

"Hey dood, is everything ok? You seem really jumpy today."

"I'm fine…I just drank a little too much coffee this morning that's all." Ken rubbed his forehead. _He seems really off today; maybe he's getting sick. _Mitch shrugged and met Jerome outside the classroom.

"Hey dood. We have some time to kill before we go to lunch, you wanna hang out?" Jerome asked Mitch.

"Sure, sounds good." Bajan shrugged. They made their way to the center courtyard and sat down next to each other on a bench.

"We should work on our homework before we forget like last time." Mitch suggested. Jerome turned to him with a face full of disgust.

"Work? Aw man I donz wanna!" Jerome complained. Bajan gave him a come-on-dude look and Jerome sighed "Fine". Both of them took out materials before Jerome interjected.

"Hey, I have to use the can. I'll be right back." Jerome said as he walked away.

"Suuuuuuuure dood." Mitch rolled his eyes. He was just trying to get out of doing work. Bajan chuckled lightly to himself and put his classroom materials away. _No need for these to be out anymore. _When he looked up from zipping up his backpack, he noticed someone smiling and staring at him. He was a thin, muscular man that looked to be Asian. He was wearing a black and red shirt and cargo pants. He was surrounded by a bunch of his friends and they were all laughing while looking at Mitch. _The fuck is their problem?_ Mitch wondered to himself. Right after he thought that, the man dispatched from his group and approached him.

"And you must be Mitch, the guy that got beaten up by that scrawny hippie a couple of days ago." The man grinned. Bajan looked up to face him, and noticed a long scar that ran across his right cheek, most likely due to a blade.

"The fuck do you want?" Mitch asked aggressively, he had been through enough the past week and didn't feel like going through more shit.

"Oh those sound like fighting words…coming from someone who doesn't even know how to fight." The man countered.

"Hey I fought just fine against Felix that day, I only was beaten because he's a fucking fire elemental!" Bajan stood up and yelled.

"Pssshhh…why don't you prove it?" The man grinned slightly. Mitch heard someone in the man's group of friends yell, "Yeah! Kick his ass Brice!" In an instant, Brice had dropped almost completely to the ground and spin kicked at Mitch's legs so that he fell to the ground. Bajan landed right on where his burn was and he yelled in pain. Strangely enough, Brice didn't attack him at all when he was down; instead he waited for him to stagger to his feet before striking again. When Mitch was finally on his feet Brice grabbed his arm, struck him down, and pinned him on the ground with his arm-twisted behind his back (like what Saph did to Rex). He could hear Brice cackling maniacally in his ear, and this drove him absolutely insane. Mitch could literally feel his blood boiling and his heart double in speed. His eyes opened wide as he felt a surge of power course through his very being. He twisted back around so that their roles were reversed with Brice pinned on the ground. In an instant, Brice's crew surrounded Bajan and pulled him off. He tried to squirm out of the men's grip, but their iron grips were too strong for him to escape. Brice stood back up and faced Mitch.

"How tough are you now? You can't even win a 1 on 1 fight." Brice sneered.

"If it was one on one, then why are your boys holding me back?" Mitch glared back at his attacker, who signaled to his comrades to release him. Now free, Bajan raised both of his fists and so did Brice. Brice swung first and, with a huge burst of speed, Mitch dodged the attack and punched him square in the face. The blow knocked him back and Mitch took this opportunity to grab both of Brice's shoulders and knee him in the gut twice. With almost superhuman speed, Bajan spin kicked Brice and knocked him to the ground. Sputtering and gasping, Mitch could hear Brice mutter, "Get him". He turned around to see five men approaching him, but before the first could even lay a finger on him a figure came to his rescue.

"Mitch!" Bajan recognized the voice as Jerome's. Before he knew it, Jerome had blocked the man from reaching Mitch and socked him on his right cheek…hard. The blow was so intense that a dull crack was heard and the man fell to the floor unconscious.

"So you've come to my rescue yet again I see." Mitch laughed.

"Yeah buddy!" Jerome smiled, but before they could say anything else they were surrounded yet again. Instinctively, both of them turned back-to-back and prepared for the oncoming attack. When the men lunged at them, they held their ground. They created a flurry of kicking, punching, and dodging that sent people flying. Jerome could take out someone in only a few hits, but lacked the speed to dodge effectively and was hit multiple times. On contrary, Mitch was lightning fast and could dodge any attack that was thrown at him, but it took much longer for him to defeat an enemy. Eventually, the two friends had defeated all of Brice's gang and they were the only ones left standing.

"How…did…we do that?" Mitch stuttered.

"Who cares? That was awesome! We were like _pow pow _and they were like no please! Yeah!" Jerome was literally bouncing with excitement. Mitch laughed and looked at his watch.

"Oh shit! We need to get to lunch or else we won't get anything to eat!" Bajan and Jerome made their way to the cafeteria not saying a single word about the previous event. _Where did that burst of power come from? I don't remember drinking an energy drink this morning. _Mitch thought to himself as they approached their lunch table.

"Woah, what happened to you guys?" Minx asked. To be honest they both did look quite disheveled.

"Oh my God! There was a fight and…" Jerome continued to excitingly retell the story in detail. After he had finished, Saph spoke up.

"So how did you guys beat all of them? I assume that you haven't taken any formal fighting classes," she asked.

"I don't know we just sort of did it. I felt this kind of rush of power and it just sort of happened." Mitch explained vaguely.

"You know that it is possible that you two just got your powers. I mean, there wouldn't be any other way to explain it." Jake piped up and Bajan and Jerome looked at each other in amazement.

"Well, what power would it be? Fighting? That's not much of a power, you can just take classes for that." Mark muttered, bummed that two more people have received their powers and he hasn't.

"Well, they wouldn't need to take classes. It's all instincts." Pewds brought up the point.

"During the fight, I could take down a guy in only a couple hits." Jerome explained.

"And I could dodge almost everything they threw at me, but it was really hard to knock one down." Mitch clarified.

"Well, Jerome could have fighting and strength and you could have fighting and speed." Marzia said.

"Sweet!" Both Bajan and Jerome exclaimed at once.

"I'll tell Ms. Wattman so she can get you guys a tutor." Saph continued to eat he lunch.

"Tutor?" Cry asked.

"Oh yeah. Most miscellaneous people have tutors that have similar or identical gifts because there aren't enough people with the same power to have a full class like elementals do. Since you guys have fighting gifts, you'll probably be tutored by a guy named Brice since he's the most skilled fighter here and he has no students yet." Saph explained.

"BRICE?! That's the guy who attacked us! How will he tutor us?!" Jerome protested.

"Well he is an amazing fighter and the most legit choice for a tutor here." Jake interrupted. Mitch and Jerome sighed before digging into their lunches.

"So what've you been up to lately Saph? You've been talking with Ms. Wattman more than usual." Jake turned to Saph and she looked away.

"Nothing don't worry about it." She muttered and Mark turned to her.

"Saph…what's going on? You can tell us." Mark stared into her eyes and she gave in.

"Ok fine I'll tell you but not now. There are too many people around here I'll fill you guys in in Felix's room." Saph took a bite of her sandwich. The YouTubers finished their lunches and hurried over to Felix's room where they usually play videogames together. Once Cry closed the door behind everyone, all eyes turned to Saph.

"Well, what the hell is going on?" Ken asked. Saph had her eyes closed and sighed, as if to collect her thoughts before she explained.

"The only hint of civilization near here is a small village a couple of miles east. Lately, there have been accounts of…kidnapping from the village." Saph explained slowly and carefully. Everyone's eyes were wide with astonishment.

"Kidnapping? Why a small village in the middle of nowhere?" Sky asked.

"We don't know, all we do know is that all the victims are children ranging from the ages of 10 to 15. Strangely, there isn't any evidence of a struggle or that they were taken at all. Their rooms where kept completely intact and its as if they vanished without a trace. Since we're in the middle of nowhere, we have to assume that the kidnappers are here, at this school." Saph finally finished. Everyone in the room had looks of horror and surprise written all over their faces.

"So you think the kidnapper is one of our classmates?! How is this possible?" Deadlox placed his hand on his forehead. Pewds had a very uneasy feeling deep in his stomach. _Could the Order…no! That's not possible! _He had attended the last few meetings and everyone there was very kind. Plus, if something was going on he would have been told since he seemed to be of interest of Sebastian. Felix shook the thought away.

"Me and Ms. Wattman have been trying to find out who it's been, but every time we get close we hit a dead end." Saph sighed frustratingly. "I'm gonna go…" she began to walk towards the door.

"Wait!" Mark reached and grabbed her wrist before she could leave. Since she has been working with Ms. Wattman lately, they've been seeing less and less of each other. Frankly, he missed her. She turned back to him with a look of sorrow in her deep emerald eyes.

"Sorry Mark I have to go." She pulled away from his grasp and left. Mark knew that it sounded so cliché, but it felt as if she took a part of him with her. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Yami standing beside him.

"Sorry Ma'k. It's gonna be ok." Yami weakly smiled at him before Mark pulled away and left. The rest of the Youtubers left. None of them were in the mood to play videogames.

**Thanks for reading! I'm sorry that I haven't been uploading lately. I've been super busy lately with schoolwork and to be honest this chapter wasn't my favorite. But I'll try and work more on the story, and I'm also beginning another story now so if you want to you can go check it out! Love you guys! Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15: Werebear

A couple of weeks later, almost everyone had their power. One by one, each of the Youtubers had discovered their gifts. Marzia was an air elemental, Minx had telekinesis, Yami was a water elemental, Cry could turn invisible and create force fields, Sky could control electricity, Deadlox could shoot energy beams and summon energy tools/weapons, and Jake had super stretchy powers. Mark and Ken were the only ones who haven't received their powers yet. _Why the fuck do I not have my gift yet? I should've been the first one to get my powers! _Mark bitterly thought as he took a bite of his sandwich. Almost everyone at the table was practicing their powers. Marzia was using her air powers to flip the pages of the book in front of her while Felix proudly watched. Yami was moving the water inside his water bottle while Minx tried desperately to float her sandwich into her mouth, but failed miserably. Sky accidentally sent a spark of electricity that fried his sandwich to a crisp and everyone broke into laughter. Deadlox was trying to summon a knife to cut his sandwich, but when he tried he could only make a neon green screwdriver appear.

"Hey Mitch and Jerome, how is your training going to far?" Saph asked.

"Well, it's pretty tough. Lots of exercises and sparring." Jerome sighed. They both did look very tired, but they've seemed to build up in the past few weeks. Mitch was silent as he stared into the distance.

(Flashback)

"I WANT TEN MORE PUSHUPS YOU HEAR ME?!" Brice was yelling at Mitch and Jerome as they did pushups on the dirty floor of the gym. Mitch felt as if his arms were going to fall off right then and there! Sweat seemed to drip from every pore and his breaths were short and heavy.

"Please no! I can't do anymore!" Mitch pleaded while gasping for more air.

"LIKE HELL YOU CAN'T DO ANYMORE! NOW I WANT TWENTY MORE PUSHUPS FROM BOTH OF YOU!" Brice paced back and forth. Mitch was beginning to really hate this guy, and he could tell that Jerome was as well. If Jerome had enough energy left, he probably would've given Mitch a dirty look for giving them more exercise. Both of them struggled to complete the last of the pushups.

"Ok that's enough for now." Both of them fell to the floor wheezing and lay there until Brice made them get back up again.

"Now get up we're not done yet!"

Training, at first, was "all about preparing yourself for the physical strains of battle" as Brice would always put it. There were so many exercises that eventually they lost count and they would always love returning to their dorm and sleeping after training. Jerome and Mitch did become much stronger through the intense workouts. Mitch had even caught Jerome marveling at himself shirtless in the mirror once! Then one day, training took a different turn. Mitch and Jerome had warmed up like usual, but this time they didn't continue on to more intense exercises.

"Now that you both are in good physical condition, I can begin training you two to fight." Brice explained.

"Sweet! So are we gonna use cool practice dummies or something?" Jerome nearly bounced with excitement.

"No, you're gonna use each other." Brice slyly grinned. Mitch looked to Jerome with confusion in his eyes.

"Each other?" Mitch asked.

"I want you two to spar. Show me what you got!" Brice stepped back and signaled for the sparring to begin. Mitch looked back to Jerome who was already in a fighting stance. _Wait, I don't want to have to fight Jerome! Well, I guess it is just practice… _Mitch shook his head and got into a stance.

(End Flashback)

"So I'm guessing that's where you got that nasty bruise." Deadlox pointed to the black and blue mark on Jerome's left arm. He looked down at the mark and winced in recollection. Mitch's heart sank; he had given his friend that bruise during a sparring match. He still felt horrible about it though Jerome said it was fine.

"Um yeah." Jerome nervously chuckled and scratched the back of his neck.

"Hey so are we gonna meet up and play some videogames in Felix's room like we always do?" Cry changed the subject.

"If so, I might not go," Ken said.

"Awww… why not?" Felix asked.

"I just don't feel that well." Ken answered quickly; it wasn't exactly a lie. He hasn't been feeling like himself lately. He had recently been having strange urges to cause trouble. It felt as though his entire subconscious was steering him to bang on his desk or throw the book he was holding across the room. For about a week he had been repressing these feelings but recently they've become especially strong. Ken just didn't want anyone to get hurt. Everyone was staring at him in concern, for they had no idea what had gotten into him recently and he didn't want them to worry.

"I guess I'll go." Ken sighed and Pewd's perked up. Light and friendly chatter then started up again among the gamers until they had all devoured their lunches. Felix was the first to stand up.

"You guys coming or what?" Felix smiled and motioned towards the door of the cafeteria. Everyone else followed and the table was left empty.

(Back at Felix's dorm)

"So what do you guys wanna play?" Felix asked the group, staring at the games section of the Xbox interface.

"How about Worms?" Yami suggested and everyone shook their heads in unison. They've been playing Worms way too often and they needed a break.

"Minecraft?" Sky asked and once again, everyone disapproved.

"How about Rayman? We can have a soccer tournament!" Mark suggestion and everyone agreed to the idea. A little competition wouldn't hurt anybody.

"Ok so who's teaming with who?" Pewds asked. Immediately, Mitch and Jerome paired up along with Mark and Saph, Sky and Deadlox, Felix and Cry, Yami and Ken, and Minx and Jake. Marzia was sitting on the sidelines.

"I don't feel like playing today, I'll just watch." Marzia shrugged.

Now that the teams had been formed, gameplay commenced. In the first few rounds, Mark and Saph crushed Sky and Deadlox. Team Merome wiped the floor with team Pewdiecry and the two teams of Ken and Yami and Minx and Jake were now about to face off. It was a close game, and it came down to both teams being tied in overtime. The ball bounced back and forth across the field for a while, until Yami made a fatal mistake. Instead of hitting the ball to the other side, his finger slipped and he scored against his own team, losing the game for them.

Minx and Jake stood up and cheered at their victory while Yami groaned in frustration, but Ken was silent, dead silent. He knew that it was just a game, but he felt as if his entire world had been shattered by Yami's incredibly stupid mistake. His blood began to boil in his body as all of the feelings of the past weeks bubbled to the surface, until it popped. Ken let out a low and somewhat animalistic growl and lunged for Yami's throat. Missing slightly, his hands reached the collar of his shirt and pulled him up so they were staring inches from each other's faces. Yami let out a small whimper as he saw the pure savagery in his friends deep brown eyes. Ken's lips were drawn back in a snarl and his white teeth shone in the light of the room.

"Ken what the fuck are you doing?!" Mark yelled as he grabbed Ken and tore him away from Yami. At first, Ken flailed and kicked, attempting to free himself. He didn't even know who was holding him back, and frankly he didn't care. He just wanted to release the energy he's been holding back on something…on someone. It was Mark's dead serious voice in his ear that brought him back down to Earth.

"Ken get a hold of yourself!" Mark spoke, in a very serious tone, into his ear. Ken relaxed and tried to wrap his mind around what he had tried to do…what he wanted to do. These few moments of confusion didn't last long, the feeling of wanting to hurt, to destroy was returning fast. He had to get out of there! Muttering, "I'm sorry" Ken rushed out the door. He had to get away from everything and work this out alone; the North fields would suffice. Ken sprinted as fast as his legs could carry him and quickly arrived in the fields.

If not for the aching feeling in his body to destroy, he would have admired the beautiful scenery. The long blades of grass were dotted with shimmering spheres of dew that seemed to dance in the moonlight. The evil side of him began to take over as he became quite annoyed with the field. It was mocking him with its beauty and perfection…IT MUST BE DESTROYED. Without a single thought, Ken kneeled and began to tear away at the ground. The moist soil stuck under his fingernails as he flung chunks of earth and grass behind him. With each dig at the earth with his hands he felt his conscious self, his real self, slipping away deeper and deeper into the recesses of his mind. He finally felt the evil side of him take over, as it seemed to flow through his entire body. Ken's skin felt as if it was stretching and his body felt as if it were growing larger and larger. His hands had been replaced with two brown, furry baseball-glove sized paws that bore five long, sharp claws.

At this point, he had completely lost sight of himself. It seemed as if his entire life revolved around him digging, to destroying the beautiful field that tore at his very being. Then, he heard something strange. It was a deep, somewhat animalistic breath that he did not recognize. Ken stopped his passionate digging to listen to the breathing and was shocked to realize that it was his own. The rustling of grass snapped him back into his primal state of savagery. He turned around to see Cry, Sky, Deadlox, Mitch, and Jerome staring at him. All of their eyes (except for Cry because of his mask.) shone with shock and fear. HE WANTED TO BE ALONE COULDN'T THEY SEE THAT?! Ken rose to his feet (not noticing that he was nearly 10 feet tall) and let out a spine chilling, bone-racking roar.

"BEAR!" Sky shouted, feet still planted to the ground in a state of utter panic. Without a second thought, Ken blindly swung his mighty pawn at Sky and knocked him to the ground. He landed with a _thud_ and Ken pointed his muzzle directly at him and let out a deep growl. Sky tried to scream, but the wind was knocked out of him and he could only wheeze in pain under the large bear that hovered over him. Ken turned his large head to see Jerome hurtling at him.

"GET OFF OF HIM!" Jerome screamed as he pounced and landed on the bear's back. The bear effortlessly turned and plunged its jaw in Jerome's shoulder, flinging him away like a ragdoll.

"NOOO!" Bajan cried out, seeing his friend's limp body roughly thrown across the clearing. This had to be a nightmare! How could this even happen? Where was Ken? Mitch quickly glanced around and saw that Cry was nowhere to be found. _He must have turned invisible!_ Mitch thought. Deadlox was a couple feet away, his eyes were shut tight and he was muttering something. _He must be trying to summon a weapon. Well if no one is going to do something then I will! _

Bajan ran at the huge animal and karate kicked it square in the face. The bear opened it's mouth to bite down on his leg, but before it could it began to gasp and wheeze as if it were being strangled. The beast backed up and threw its massive head from side to side. _What the hell is it doing?_ Mitch thought. Suddenly, Cry appeared on top of the bear with his arms around its neck. Before long, the bear slumped onto the ground from lack of air in it's lungs and fell into unconsciousness. Cry released his grip and stood over his defeated enemy.

"Good job Cry." Deadlox approached the beast carefully.

"Jerome!" Mitch nudged his friend's body that was sprawled on the ground._ Please say something!_ Bajan's words got stuck in his throat and tears began to form in his eyes that hopingly stared down on his injured friend.

"I-I'm fine M-Mitch." Jerome sputtered. Bajan let out a sigh of relief and pulled Jerome up and hugged him.

"Thank God you're ok!" Mitch breathed. He could feel his friend flinch and pulled back to see a series of scratches along Jerome's shoulder, probably from the teeth of the bear. Bajan winced from just looking at the injury it must really hurt. Jerome noticed his friend staring at his injury.

"It doesn't feel as bad as it looks." Jerome lied, it hurt like hell. But he didn't want Mitch to worry about him. Bajan helped Jerome up and they both walked over to join Cry, Deadlox, and Sky who were standing over the bear.

"So where do you think this bear came from?" Sky asked, still wheezing.

"Better question, where did Ken go?" Deadlox wondered out loud. As if to answer him, the beast began to shrink and shrink until it was in a humanoid form. A second look confirmed that the figure that lay before them was their friend, Ken.

**So sorry that it took forever to finish writing this chapter. I've been super busy with school and my other story that I'm writing. I just want to warn you guys that uploads may slow down from time to time. Don't worry I'M NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY! I'm just really busy sometimes. Well, see you guys later! Bye! **


End file.
